


存文11

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文11

章一  
马龙讲课讲到一半才看见许昕居然跑来来听他的课。他穿着黑色的皮夹克，坐在左手边倒数第一排靠窗的位置上，很不给面子的打了一个哈欠。  
那是个礼拜五，教室里稀稀拉拉，空着将近一半的位子。马龙不是这个学校的编制内教师，只是被导师拎回来做一个学期的外聘，给外系的学生讲讲非线性编辑。这玩意儿专业性很强非常没意思，所以他这门公选课一向出勤率很低。不过马龙向来喜欢从自身找问题，他仔细分析了一下，认为主要原因大概是自己长得不够帅。因为隔壁的陈玘老师同样是上周五的公选课，却总是座无虚席，即使陈玘老师讲的是更加没意思的近代史研究，即使陈玘老师说话还结巴。

初秋的下午，天凉的不透，马龙穿着白衬衣，翻过一张又一张的PPT，不忘记留点时间让学生做笔记。他有点走神，觉得自己内心里面空落落的，右手臂又开始酸胀的疼，这是季节性的，十多年来他早就习惯了，不过随着这疼痛的来临，另一个真实的马龙从这心里面抬起头来，试图跟他对话。他匆匆忙忙把这个念想按了回去，于是他就盯着许昕看，许昕一直没有抬头，不知道在写什么东西。

许昕不是他的学生，确切的说他们应该是同门师兄弟。马龙为了毕业作品和硕士论文焦头烂额的时候许昕还在读大四，拿到了保研的通知书，过着快乐而腐朽的生活。那个时候马龙需要找一个学弟跑腿帮他扛摄像机，于是向导师借人，老板大手一挥把闲着没事儿干的许昕卖给了马龙当劳动力。马龙是个颜控，一开始相不中许昕，觉得照片上的这个学弟长得有点猎奇。  
“还有别的新生么，其他组的也行。”马龙自觉理由说不出口，但是又黏糊着不肯走。  
“扛个机子而已，还挑挑拣拣”，老板像老狐狸一样，眯起眼睛盯着马龙，“又不是卖给你当媳妇。”  
马龙闹了个大红脸，觉得自己被老板看穿并且狠狠的笑话了。  
第一次和许昕见面的时候马龙觉得其实许昕长得比照片上好看很多，尤其侧脸的线条很顺，带着一点英挺的少年气。于是马龙觉得自己捡了便宜，对许昕笑的很温柔。

许昕对马龙说的第一句话是“师兄你长的真白”，第二句话是“师兄你发型好酷哎”，马龙被他瞅的不好意思正准备说两句客套话的时候许昕说了第三句话：“老头子一开始跟我说有高富帅要包养我我还不信，没想到师兄这么良心，原来包办婚姻还是有靠谱的啊，早知道我就打扮打扮再过来了，第一次相亲师兄请我吃个饭呗，我不挑食，可好养活了。”说完就对着马龙露出一个标准的二货的笑容。  
那一瞬间马龙觉得心底那扇锁死很多年的大门开了那么一个小缝隙，一个普通的傍晚的温度，一些氤氲着特别真实的油盐酱醋的俗世的香味，一位穿着字母T和大裤衩的二百万少年，都像光一样顺着那个缝隙挤了进来，狠狠的刺激到马龙的某根细而韧的神经。于是他二话没说把许昕打包上车奔向餐馆。  
于是顺理成章的，许昕开始天天跟着马龙四处跑，晚上去师兄那里蹭电脑，活没干多少，白食倒是吃了一个月。  
一个月之后，许昕得出一个结论，那就是师兄不仅长得白净，还是个像太阳一样温暖的人。于是他吭哧吭哧的搬进了马龙在校外租的两室一厅，过起了更加快乐而腐朽的同居生活。

一开始马龙觉得有点局促，因为他的生活中已经很久没有另外一个人出现了，不过他很很快就习惯了，在马龙看来，许昕还是个孩子，有孩子身上的一切优点，直接，通透，勇敢，善良，虽然有点懒散，但是人很聪明，也有趣。而且两个人在一起住久了，逐渐就会生出一些稳定的情感。马龙需要这种稳定的东西，可以坠着自己，不至于每时每刻都怀念那些粘稠而虚妄的过去。

每次晚上加班回家，许昕都会熬夜打游戏等着他，漆黑的晚上抬头看见自己的房间亮着灯，那种感觉让马龙觉得很温暖。  
就当养了个弟弟，马龙想。

“晚上请你吃饭。”下了课，许昕晃悠着蹭了过来。  
马龙觉得很奇怪，“你捡钱了？不过节不放假的”  
“就是吃个饭呗”许昕平时说话利索的跟个崩豆一样，这次哼哼唧唧一反常态，“人生有四喜啊，怎么都该庆祝一下。”  
"你是久旱逢甘霖了还是他乡遇故知了"马龙利索的把投影仪收起来，掏出车钥匙，“总不能是洞房花烛夜吧，你还欠我三个月房租没清呢，哪来的钱娶媳妇。”  
许昕不高兴了，觉得自己的内心受到了伤害，“请吃个饭而已，师兄废话好多”他跟在马龙后面黏黏糊糊走出教室“我论文发了，下午的时候接到收到编辑邮件了。师兄含辛茹苦哺育了我这么多年不容易，我妈从小教育我要饮水思泉。”  
马龙乐了，他觉得这个小师弟真可爱，说个感谢都说的这么冠冕堂皇。他很想摸许昕的脑袋，手抬起来犹豫了一下，只是帮他整理了下领子。许昕像触电一样的缩了一下脖子，不过没有躲开。  
许昕不怎么喜欢做研究，看书坐不住，论文指标一直拖拉着，眼看也要毕业了，爪耳挠腮拼凑了一篇，被老板劈头盖脸臭骂一顿打了回来，马龙看他耷拉着脑袋的样子不忍心，撸起袖子亲自上阵，熬了几个通宵帮他从头至尾改了一遍，终于开了绿灯。

“师兄你脾气真好，都不会点名，”许昕夸他：“一半多人缺课。”  
马龙叹了口气“没办法，你师兄不够帅，这年头皮相决定行情，去超市买土豆不都得挑个周正的买。”  
“你皮相挺好的啊，白的跟打了粉底一样，刚上课的时候我还看有学生偷摸拿手机拍你呢”许昕为马龙抱不平，在他的心目中，师兄长得好，成绩好，人缘好，收入好，除了身高不太好，简直就是五好青年的典范。  
“瞎扯，”马龙不信，“我这课对的可是理工科专业，女生一共就仨，今天只来了一个，一直趴着睡觉呢”  
许昕轻车熟路的拉开副驾的门，他平时有事儿没事儿的总是蹭马龙的车，还嫌弃车里太空荡买回来一个凹凸曼的车饰。可惜这个东西挂起来绳子有点长，每次急转弯的时候总是能砸到许昕的脑袋。  
他向马龙露出一个意味深长的笑容。“我还真没骗你，刚儿真有个学生拍你了，还拍了不止一张，不过是个男生，长得还挺好看。”

章二  
刘国梁的办公室在学校最安静的老楼的顶层，红砖青泥，外面缠绕着老爬山虎，冬暖夏凉，潮湿昏暗。  
屋里面一面墙都是书，一格一格按照类别分好，像书店一样在顶上做了标签。类容跨度之大完全不符合常理，从思辨哲学到机械工程，最里面一格上写着The Study of Religion（宗教学），格子里码着极厚的几本精装书，书背上印着烫金的罗马字母。  
他是这个学校里面最年轻的博士生导师，也是这个城市最大的媒介集团的实际掌控者。年轻的成功者很多，但是传奇人物总是与众不同。几乎没有人知道他的真实履历，他像是从天而降的一个神话，神话的源头，隐藏在黑暗里。  
这个屋子采光不好，拉起窗帘就是夜晚。  
“你比我上次来的时候又胖了一点”，黑暗里肖战点上了一支烟，火光明明灭灭，映在他光头上，像一个土豆。  
“不比年轻的时候了”，刘国梁笑了笑，他窝在沙发的另一端，像一个地瓜，“再过两年可能连楼梯都爬不动了。”  
“说的这么悲伤”肖土豆说，“你少吃点不就得了。”  
“吃喝是我人生中仅剩的乐趣，如同小女孩手里最后一根火柴。”刘地瓜回的理直气壮。  
“听见你这样说，你的宝贝学生会哭的”土豆提醒他，“马龙可是个热爱生活的好孩子，怎么能接受你这样颓废和不健康的生活态度。”  
“马龙不是孩子了，天天都不见个人影，指不定在哪儿忙着跟谁谈谈恋爱拉拉小手，才不会管我。”  
“马龙恋爱了？”土豆很开心听到这样的八卦，“跟谁？许昕？”  
“为什么是许昕？”地瓜反而呆了一下，他觉得自己实在是不能理解土豆的逻辑。  
“我前几天撞见他俩去看电影了，还一人抱了一桶爆米花，”土豆说，“你见过两个男人闲着没事去看午夜场么。”  
“这有什么“，刘地瓜很不屑的挥了挥手，“我以前就跟人看过，还看过不止一次。”  
这次轮到肖土豆呆住了。  
“马龙恋爱没恋爱我不知道，刚才就是随口说一种假设，我的意思就是年轻人有他们自己的生活和感情，只有老头子才总是缅怀过去吃吃喝喝聊以度日。”地瓜喝了一口水，“听上去荒唐，不过我说的是真的，活下去总需要一个念想。”  
两个人突然不知道还能再说些什么，有些话不能轻易说，因为说的人想起了一些事情，即使装作轻松也掩盖不了苦味，听的人难受但是知道根本就无从安慰，于是就只好彼此沉默。

刘国梁收的学生很少，就算收了也基本上都是跟着别的科研组干活，正儿八经的嫡系除了马龙就只有一个年长马龙六岁的师兄，毕业的早基本没人认识他，马龙自己也只见过他一面，校庆的时候他来看老师，正好碰见马龙往办公室送教案。马龙记得他穿一件很普通的衬衣，团团一张脸，笑的温煦无害。  
马龙自己有心事，对别人的眼神就格外敏锐。他总觉得这个师兄看上去知道些什么，虽然他身上没什么烟火气，但是有一些很锋利的东西缓缓的透出来。两个人客气了几句，然后马龙就逃一样的离开了。  
除了老师以外，马龙抗拒所有了解或者试图了解他过去的人。

肖战把烟头碾灭，从衣服口袋里掏出一个信封递给刘国梁。  
“这是你要的档案和口供记录手稿，解密之后第一时间拿出来的”，他摸摸鼻子，“其实你的权限比我高，为什么不自己去拿？”  
刘国梁接过信封无声的笑了笑，没有说话。  
肖战于是知道这次对话应该结束了，当刘国梁安静下来，他的世界就封闭了，黑暗里你甚至都看不见他的眼睛听不见他的呼吸。很多人都以为这个人身上藏着有一把世界上最锋利的刀，可以劈开最浓稠的黑暗，可是现在，肖战却只能感觉到浓烈的，像海浪一样足以把人淹没的，孤独和悲伤。  
于是肖战站起来，穿上风衣，缀鹰的肩章在黑暗中滑出一点银灰色的光。他向着依然坐在那里的人敬了一个标准的军礼，转身准备离开。  
“小藏獒回来了”推开门的瞬间，他突然听见刘国梁在他身后说，“你抽空去看看他吧，不要惊动其他人。”  
肖战愣了一下，回头去看他，他依然坐在那里，就像是一座雕像，似乎稍微一碰，就能簌簌的落下粉来。

章三  
周雨进门的时候张继科正盘腿坐在地板上，对着电脑屏幕噼里啪啦的敲键盘。  
他甩掉鞋子蹦跶过去，正好看见显示屏里张继科被将了死棋。  
“我操”，张继科很愤怒，狠狠的砸了一下鼠标。  
“又输了啊你”周雨很无奈，“我斗了半年的地主攒的积分这才几天就让你给我耗没了，你赔我。”  
“赔你一碗面，在厨房里自己去吃吧”，张继科头都没回，顺手又开了一局。  
周雨踢了他一脚，转身去厨房吃面。  
这是间老房子，木地板上了年头，磨的有些发乌。周雨租下它的时候是觉得它离学校很近，早晨可以多睡一会儿。张继科扛着大包小包的行李住进来的时候发现连桌子上都积着一层灰，于是他花了一天的时间吭哧吭哧的擦了地板晒了被子，还把浴室的墙刷了一遍。  
张继科算是周雨的法定监护人，虽然他自己也不大，两个人也没什么血缘关系。他每年固定的都会陪周宇住一两个月的时间，经常是回的时候没征兆，走的时候也悄没声息。没人知道他在外面干什么。周雨不问，张继科也不说。

周雨吃完了面，把碗筷一丢，抽了一张纸巾走出来，看见张继科还在继续在网上奋战快速象棋，他深吸一口气，说：“跟你商量件事儿呗。”  
“等我杀完这一盘”张继科被人抽将了一步，丢了个边炮，焦头烂额的很没好气。  
张继科其实不怎么会下象棋，但是他觉得这东西很练脑子，于是玩的不亦乐乎。他一开始自己注册了一个号，但是发现积分太少只能和同样菜鸟的人对弈，就弃了自己的改用周雨的号玩儿，可是跟高手对上他又总是输，结果没有几天他就又掉回了初级区。现在他正在和一个ID是“好好努力天天向上吧”的人对切第五盘，之前他四战四负，输的非常没有尊严，那个家伙出手迅速，完全不像个新手。  
周雨眼看着张继科又被人飞掉了一个马，急的脑袋都快钻到电脑屏幕里去了。  
“滴滴滴”对话框跳了出来，那个“好好努力天天向上吧”发过来一个咧着一口大牙狂笑的表情，“你认输吧，车三平五，你自己蹩了马脚，撤不出来了”  
“fuck”张继科很悲愤敲回去四个字母。  
但是他还是觉得不死心，秉着临终也要挣扎一下的原则，找到了残局唯一一个活点。他切开对话框，噼里啪啦的敲回去，“等等，我支士拼你一个低卒，还有的下”  
那边安静了十几秒，奥特曼的头像又跳闪起来，“还是白瞎，我师兄说你支士就闷宫了，等于自杀，你输了。”  
张继科最后挣扎的希望也被浇灭了，他悲愤的看着自己的分儿掉到了可怜的个位数，心想师兄你妹，居然有在旁边帮忙看棋的，这不是二打一么，怪不得出手这么快。  
于是他恶狠狠回了一句“fuck你师兄。”

“商量件事儿商量件事儿”，周雨贴糊过来，带着讨好的笑容，“你那车明天借我开开吧。”  
“不行，”张继科输棋的气还没消，拒绝的斩钉截铁，“未成年人不许开车。”  
张继科这次开了一辆Aventador回来，橙色，六边形剪刀门，能透过玻璃看到巨大的发动机。他带周雨出去吃饭要开车，带周雨出去打台球要开车，连去趟超市几百米的路他都要开着车去，这简直就像一只头套内裤的犀牛闯进了猴子的地盘，迅速引起很多很多的围观。很多很多的学生闻讯而来，拍了很多很多的照片上传校园网。周雨好几次无辜中枪，带着富二代包养美少年这样的耸人听闻的标题，在网上被轮了一圈又一圈。周雨自己倒是不介意，他太喜欢这辆车了，好几次软磨硬泡试图把车钥匙要过来，都以失败而告终。  
“我保证不开出方圆一公里”周雨不死心，“就用明天一天。”  
张继科完全不为所动的摇摇头，然后站起来去厨房找水喝。  
他这次回来心情不太好，这个学校是周雨自己报的志愿，他想管的时候已经晚了。回来之后发现这小子还把家搬的离学校这么近，这绝壁超出张继科的计划范畴。太近了，实在是太近了。整整五年，他从来没有离他这么近过，近的他提心吊胆又挠心挠肺，近的他都觉得能闻见那个人身上的味道，近的他每次出门手心里都捏着汗。怕和渴望是一枚硬币的两个面，翻过来转过去，好像心底有一只小兽在不停的咬。  
他觉得自己受不了这样的煎熬，决定过两天回“家”看一下，然后就走。

他走出厨房的时候看到周雨在低头摆弄手机，灯光打在发旋上，显得他很小。张继科心有点软，走过去拍拍他的脑袋。  
周雨倏的抬起头来，眼露精光，“你真不把车钥匙给我？”  
张继科被瞪的一愣，心想丫我本来是想给你的，你居然吓唬我。  
“不给”，他说，“你想去哪儿我带你去。”  
周雨突然露出一个有点奸诈又有点猥琐的笑容，他拿起手机在张继科面前晃了一下。  
那是一张很普通的照片，像素不高采光一般，照片上的青年站在讲台上，没什么表情，穿着白色的衬衣，低着头看着操作台上的电脑。  
张继科像被雷劈了一样呆住了。  
“五张照片，一段视频，新鲜热辣，童叟无欺。不用犹豫了，一手交钱一手交货”，周雨挥着手机，像一个孩子挥着胜利的旗帜，“车钥匙拿来吧！”

章四  
马龙和许昕站在巨大的摩天轮下排队，前面一溜都是情侣，后面一溜也都是情侣。  
“我们到底为什么要来坐这个？”马龙看见所有的情侣们都很有默契的给他俩留出了足够大的空间，觉得很想捂脸。  
“为了实现我童年的梦想。”许昕舔着榛子巧克力和香草冰激凌混合起来的甜筒，眯着眼睛看着前面长长的队伍，“靠，怎么这么多人”。  
马龙看着许昕，完全说不出话来。他觉得这一切都太荒谬了，许昕穿着奥特曼的套头衫，夏威夷花裤子，脑袋上扣着一顶米奇的鸭舌帽，这些也就算了，最令人不能直视的是他居然还背了一个粉红色的双肩包，上面画着传说中的美少女战士。

他一大早被许昕定的闹钟吵了起来，带着起床气去刷牙。发现许昕已经收拾好了行装正在厨房里捯饬早饭。他盯着镜子里自己的下巴上青色的胡茬发了一小会儿呆，转头看见许昕穿着这一身行头站在厨房门口对着他笑。  
“怎么样好看么？”  
马龙不知道如何形容心中的万马奔腾，他叼着牙刷，觉得答应陪他去游乐园的自己一定是脑子出了问题。  
“你穿你那件怪兽的T”，许昕穿着拖鞋转了一个圈，好让马龙把他的衣服看的更全面，“要不然不配我。”  
配你个哈利路亚，马龙对自己今天的行程绝望了。

“这就是你童年的梦想？”马龙缩着脖子，不堪忍受周围人如芒在背的灼灼目光，声音小的简直像个蚊子在哼哼，“穿成非主流和男人坐摩天轮，你的童年怎么这么重口味。”  
他俩把游乐园的通票递给检票员，看着她在“罗曼蒂克的摩天轮”这一项上面盖上了一个粉红色的心型戳，对他们两个露出了了然的微笑。  
姐姐你一定是误会了什么，马龙很想跟她解释一下。  
然后他俩钻进了四面都是透明玻璃门的小轿舱。许昕关上门，看着马龙在靠椅上坐成一个僵硬的小学生，就差把手背到身后了，扑哧乐出了声。  
“重口味的童年也比没童年好，”许昕把那个少女的书包抱在怀中，从里面巴拉出一袋巧克力，“师兄你一看就是没坐过摩天轮，浑身上下都写着“我很紧张”四个字。”

马龙是很紧张，他的确没坐过摩天轮，他的童年里连这种粉红色的梦都不曾拥有过。  
他的童年跟所有的人都不一样，所以他从来也不跟别人讲，逐渐的他自己都觉得陌生了。每次试图回想自己的小时候都好像看着老照片上面蒙了一层灰。串不起来完整的事情，但是边边角角历历在目。那些重复而机械的训练，肌肉与力量的积累，贴近时彼此皮肤挥发出来的灼热的气息，少年蓬勃而出的欲望，睡不着的夜晚里他踢一下上铺的木板床，支楞着耳朵的少年就会默默的从上面探出脑袋来看他，两个人面对面不说话，黑暗里相依为命的温暖和生机勃勃的情感像荒草一样蔓延和生长。

“师兄”许昕拿手肘戳了一下马龙，“你恐高么？”  
“你现在才想起问我，”马龙嫌弃的看着他，“就算恐高我也下不去了。”  
“害怕的话吃点巧克力很管用”，许昕说的很真诚，“这是我长年实践总结出来的，因为我就有点轻微恐高。”  
“你还能更不靠谱一点么，”马龙往下瞅了一眼，地面已经离他们很远了，“恐高你还来游乐场，这里的项目都是高空坠落类型的，你有自虐倾向？”  
“谁说的，”摩天轮嘎吱的晃了一下，许昕条件反射一样抓住马龙的衣服袖子，“明明也有碰碰车这种人民群众喜闻乐见的游戏。”他顿了顿，“其实主要是带你出来散散心，这都好些年了，老是心事重重的。”  
马龙愣了一下，他一直以为自己藏的很好，每周出门打打球，偶尔跟同事学生吃个饭，接的住调侃，笑记得露齿，简直像一个没有缝隙的贝壳，这让他觉得很安全。可是这一瞬间他觉得他被许昕看穿了，在一个不近不远的地方，默默的看穿了他，不带任何探寻意味，也不好奇，更没有攻击性，只是很温和的看着他，像一个熟悉的老朋友，穿越漫长的时间回到了自己身边。  
“我知道师兄有些事情不想说，不过看你自己一直背着挺累的，”许昕透过玻璃门平静的看着前方的巨大轮轴，“我觉得人应该活的牛逼一点，想多了日子会发霉。”  
马龙看着许昕的侧脸，突然想起来第一次见面那一天。他觉得这次门缝儿开的又大了一些，门里面那个小马龙悄悄的露出一个眼睛。他看见许昕站在门外面，顶着一头呆毛，捧着一包巧克力。  
活的牛逼一点，马龙心里晃晃悠悠的想，要是穿成这傻样坐在摩天轮上吃巧克力就叫牛逼一点的话，其实我的人生比你牛逼多了。  
在摩天轮缓缓升空的时间里，两个人都没再怎么说话，阳光缓缓的照进来，温暖的可以睡过去，许昕吃着巧克力，哼一首他没听过的流行歌。

章五  
肖战看到张继科晃晃悠悠的走进来，带着墨镜，皮肤黑的好像刷了一层机油。  
这是游乐场附近的一个自助餐厅，下午三点是上餐下顿都不接的时间，大厅里空荡荡的没有什么人，肖战占了一个靠窗的位置，从这里能看见巨大的摩天轮插入天空中。  
约在这个地点是出于肖战自己的一点恶趣味，游乐园周围都是年轻人，吵吵架接接吻，女孩子穿着漂亮的短裙，头上戴着米老鼠的耳朵，这都让他觉得很愉悦。  
“几年不见了”，张继科老老实实的摘了眼镜，坐在了肖战对面，“您没怎么变样。”  
肖战裂开嘴笑了，他不笑的时候颇有几分威严，一笑就绷不住劲儿了。“臭小子还知道说敬语，当年拿枪指着你老师的时候，我还以为你真能反上天去。”  
“两码事。”张继科低眉顺目的看上去没什么精神。  
“怎么能是两码事，”肖战笑了笑，眼睛里的笑意去逐渐褪掉了：“你敢拿枪指着他，你就敢拿枪指着我。当年我在执行部，算账的话，我这里这本才是最厚的。”  
张继科掀了一下眼皮，“您要是穿着那层皮，我就敢拿枪指着您，不过账虽然厚，毕竟不是您写的。人我还是分的清，当年我不能对着老师开枪，现在对您也是一样。”  
短暂的沉默在两个人中间蔓延，肖战盯着张继科看，可是他坐在逆光的位置。根本看不清他的表情。

肖战并不怕张继科，他看着他们两个从孤僻的少年抽枝发芽，变成现在的模样。但是他知道张继科不是马龙，这是一只兽，即使他收起了他的獠牙，并不意味着你可以跟他过于亲近。

“老师怎么样，”张继科突然问到，“我给他惹了这么大麻烦，这么多年也没当面道个歉，他身体还好么？”  
“肥胖过度，高血压”看着张继科露出惊愕的表情，肖战无奈的耸耸肩，“想象不出来吧，当年英姿飒爽的，现在团成一个球了。”  
不，张继科在心里默默的吐槽，其实当年也算不上英姿飒爽，个子矮脖子歪脑袋大还溜肩，军服撑不起来，生活习惯乱七八糟。  
“你怎么不问我马龙？”肖战突然来了兴致，笑眯眯的看着他。  
张继科心里一个哆嗦，仿佛身上碾过一条火车。  
马龙，又是马龙，这就是一个魔咒，能把他箍死在这个城市里。那天他一夜没睡，坐在马桶上把那几张照片翻来覆去看了几百遍，一直到手机没电。漆黑的夜里，他觉得自己从神经细胞到生殖细胞都热的要烧起来，恨不能要兜头浇自己一盆凉水。周雨抱着车钥匙睡的迷迷糊糊，半夜爬起来上厕所，差点被张继科吓个半死。

“他不是回学校当老师了么。”嗫喏了半天，张继科才能努力说出一句完整的话。  
“哎呦喂，”肖战眼睛亮了，“消息灵通啊，谁跟你说的？”  
张继科不知道怎么跟肖战说这件事。肖战不认识周雨，他更不知道周雨是个鬼灵精，从张继科的各种游戏密码和账号里知道了有马龙这么一个人存在，经过漫长的人肉搜素，居然真的摸到了马龙的身边。  
他低着头又嗫喏了半天，这次一句话也没说出来。  
他说什么呢，说自己尼玛跟个傻逼一样把密码都设成马龙的名字被别人发现了？还是说其实自己现在就住在离学校几步远的地方，只要他能找到合适的理由解释自己当年的不辞而别，就能理直气壮的在周五下午去听一节公选课，亲手摸摸穿在他身上那件骚包的白衬衣？  
其实不过就是那一句老台词，当你不能够再拥有的时候，你唯一可以做的就是令自己不要忘记。

“那你知道他恋爱了么？”肖战并不能体会到张继科心中正在酝酿的文艺小清新，他的八卦之魂再一次蓬勃而起，带着摧枯拉朽之势。  
张继科又被雷劈了一次，这一次比上一次狠的多，直接顺着耳膜扎进了心口。  
于是他终于抬起了头，这一次肖战看见了他的眼神，带着一点迷惑一点委屈，更多是柔软和无助，恍然还是当年那个孩子。

章六

马龙觉得今天的自己有些不对劲。两个人把通票上所有的项目都玩了一个遍，汗出了一身。但是他一点都不疲倦，神经的某一部分仿佛被注射兴奋剂，所有的感官，触觉，嗅觉，连带着记忆，都敏锐起来。大概有些东西藏得太久了，突然掉了出来，捏在手里翻来覆去的看，舍不得马上放回去。  
他已经有五年没有见过张继科了，他曾经以为他们这一辈子理所应当都会在一起，怎么着都该在一起，一起蔫不拉几的活着，或者就像当年本应该发生的那样，一起轰轰烈烈的死去。但是过了这么久他才明白，其实一起死去是很容易的，反而“一起活着”这件事，总会在漫长的时间里逐渐变成事与愿违。

“我快饿死了”，许昕摸着肚子抱怨，他们俩坐在自助餐厅的楼下，一人捏着一罐可乐。“饿的简直能吃下一头大象。”  
马龙回头看看餐厅门口排号的人群，默默的叹了口气。  
“都赖你，”许昕一边哼唧一边试图把脑袋靠到马龙身上，“一路上磨磨蹭蹭的，不然我现在已经坐在里面吃大象了。”  
“明明是你来来回回玩了好几轮碰碰车，”马龙推开许昕的脑袋，他不习惯跟人有任何姿势亲昵的身体接触，“不许混淆视听，而且这里面没有大象给你吃。”  
许昕破天荒的没有接话，反而默默的掏出手机开始玩游戏。马龙看着他的侧脸，心里有点酸，也有一点莫名其妙的愧疚，他想去摸摸许昕的脑袋，可是跟以前无数次一样，始终没能伸出手去。

傍晚的温度已经有些凉了，出了一身汗的马龙被风一吹感觉有点抖。他不知道为什么许昕非要坚持来这里吃饭，因为按照许昕的性格，比起坐在门口排号，他肯定更愿意回去煮个泡面。马龙嗅着空气里流淌的食物的香气，觉得现在这个情况有点微妙。他不知道怎么安慰许昕，也不知道怎么安慰自己。  
其实许昕也不是完全的歪曲事实，马龙路上是有些磨蹭，因为他直觉有事情要发生，而且随着这种等待时间的延长，这种直觉像是逐渐靠近的声音，越来越清晰，越来越强烈。  
马龙的直觉一直很准，准到他逐渐都开始害怕自己的直觉。他曾经准确的感知到了他生命中的两个变故，他逃掉了第一次，却再也逃不掉第二次。  
屠杀的那一夜，他半夜发高烧，躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，喉咙干涩牙齿打颤，几乎要喘不过气来。张继科趴在他床头给他拿毛巾擦脸，他心慌的要命，又不想吵醒同屋其他的人，就死命捏着张继科的手。手心里都是冷汗。张继科以为他被梦魇住了，背着他出去找医生，两个人因此逃过一劫。  
五年前的那个早晨，他看着张继科穿着运动服，带着鸭舌帽，像往常一样拎着一个球包出门，然后没有任何征兆的，胃开始歇斯底里的痉挛，他趴在洗漱台差点把心肺都呕吐出来，难受的像是马上要死掉。他那么那么的想要喊住张继科，却始终没有张开口，从此之后他再也没见过他。  
简直就像是一个魔咒，马龙无数次的想，而且总是和张继科有关。

“师兄你有喜欢的人么？”许昕突然没头没尾的问出一句话。  
马龙被吓了一个措手不及，“你问这个干嘛？”  
“就是随便问问你不用紧张”，许昕耸耸肩，“男人在这个问题上难道不应该很坦诚么，有就是有，没有就是没有，我又不会问你是谁。”  
许昕的语气似乎很随意，但是马龙却听出了一点硝烟的味道。他突然之间有点恼火，心底有一只刺猬逐渐鼓了起来。  
“那你先坦诚一下呗。”马龙说话悠着劲儿，也装的很随意。  
“我有。”许昕转过头来，在氤氲的灯光里认真的看着马龙。  
那个瞬间马龙是真真正正的恼了，他不知道为什么许昕好像突然变了一个人。用这样认真的一个姿态，带着勇往直前的力量，试图推开他自己的那扇门。  
你想看到什么呢，我不堪的过去？我孤独无趣的生活？我懦弱偏执的情感？还是我对一个人曾经拥有的那样歇斯底里的欲望？  
这是连我自己都无法收拾好的地方，没办法招待你。  
“我去趟卫生间，”马龙站起来，“你自己在这等一会儿吧。”

章七

张继科坐在窗户边看着肖战急匆匆的开车离开，觉得浑身的力气都被抽走空了，再也没办法站起来。  
马龙是张继科心里一把悬空的刀，知道它早晚要砍下来，可是当它真的砍下来的时候，依旧疼的超出了想象。  
这是一个多事儿的下午，老肖接了一个电话，走的时候脸色很阴沉，叮嘱张继科最好马上离开这个城市，如果走不了至少短时间里不要再出门。他很少见到老肖这样焦躁，心想八成是执行部发现了什么蛛丝马迹。他知道即使过了这么多年，那些人始终在找他。  
他想静下心来仔细想清楚这些事情，可是做不到。“马龙恋爱了”这件事变成了丝缠住了他的神经，嗡嗡嗡嗡耳鸣一样的在脑子里响。  
时间一分一秒的总是能磨掉很多东西，当年老师保护着他在那样危险的境地里离开，他曾以为他再也不能回来。可是现在，安全感滋生着，逐渐填满了他的生活的每一个缝隙。他开始觉得这个城市原来如此之大，可以让他藏匿，让他有地方睡一觉，让他自欺欺人的觉得其实自己并没有走远，还是和马龙在一起。只要张继科想，就能做很多梦，在梦里可以拥抱，可以亲吻，可以做爱，和以前没有分别。  
不过现在这梦突然没有了存在的立场，张继科连最后一个意淫的理由都没有了。

张继科想起很多年前的那个晚上，他们像往常一样安静的在一起吃饭。风扇在头顶上忽悠悠的转，电视里里在放足球比赛。他知道马龙在想明天的随堂考试，他正在努力成为一个普通的十八岁少年。而张继科自己包里却放着一柄改装好的沃尔特PPK和三个子弹匣，闭上眼睛能听见复仇的火焰在血管里流淌的声音。  
那天晚上他们纠缠了很长时间，在沙发上滚到地板上，像两只彼此撕咬又舔舐的兽。如同之前的每一次做爱一样，开始的很沉默，过程凶狠疯狂又缠绵温柔，结束的淋漓尽致，张继科像狼一样咬着牙，蒸腾出的汗水粘在马龙的胸口，马龙弓起身子，肩臂的线条像奔袭中的猎豹。高潮时候两个人额头相抵，他看见马龙的眼睛在黑暗里亮的吓人，好像要盯到他的灵魂里面去。  
“继科”，马龙的嗓子有点哑，“你是不是有什么事儿瞒着我。”  
马龙极少问张继科这样的话，他们两个都不是话多的人，在一起总是沉默，各怀心事，彼此留有空间，像少年时候一样。  
那是张继科人生中唯一一次觉得他们离的那么近，在高潮后的疲乏像潮水一样涌出来的时候，在他们赤裸着相拥的时候，只差一步，只差一句话，一个问题。问出来之后无论答案是什么，都可以敲碎彼此最后一层壳，然后看见对方最赤裸的灵魂。

然后电话响了，那一步始终没有迈过去。  
我操，马龙轻轻的骂了一声，然后爬起来去抓听筒。  
张继科躺在地下，听见马龙跟同学讲第二天考试的地点，声音很温和。同时他也听见了风扇在转，电视里有人在说话，地板潮湿的凉意从裸露的后背一点点渗入骨头缝隙。马龙属于这样的生活，张继科想，我没有资格剥夺它。  
于是他始终没有问他那句话。

“你在哪儿”张继科拨通了周雨的手机。  
“约会。”周雨在那一头笑的很开心，“你没有去找你的白衬衣？”  
张继科心口抽了一下，疼的他一阵哆嗦。  
“开车过来接我，别磨蹭。”他很少对周雨用祈使句，现在也顾不得了。  
“怎么了嘛”周雨拖长了声音，老大不乐意的样子，“你现在在哪儿？”  
他看着外面的摩天轮，告诉了周雨地址。  
“你真浪漫，”周雨乐出了声，“晚一点那里有焰火表演，我从报纸上看到的。”  
焰火？张继科有点反应不过来。  
“最适合告白的场所之一啊”，周雨兴高采烈的，“这么好机会，赶紧搞定白衬衣，我给你俩当司机。”  
张继科根本没法再继续这个话题，他按掉了接听键，决定去洗手间给自己浇点凉水。  
没关系，他对自己说，不用害怕最坏的结果，你已经没有什么可以失去的了。

章八

张继科推开卫生间隔间的小门，就这么直接看到了马龙。  
马龙和张继科彼此设想过无数种再见面的可能性，但是谁也没有想到会在这样荒唐的一个地点，好像命运的隐喻。

章九

许昕经常想，一个人究竟经历过什么，才不能把自己讲给别人听。他睡不着的时候翻来覆去老是想，想隔壁屋子里的已经睡着的马龙。这个人有那么温暖的笑容，走路外八字，打斗地主的时候喜欢算牌，收藏毛绒玩具，早睡早起，不抽烟不喝酒，生活习惯健康向上，工作麻利认真，手指漂亮，能讲笑话，但是始终拒人千里之外。  
他想的厉害的时候总是跑去上马龙的课，因为在课堂上可以理直气壮而肆无忌惮的看他。他小学生一样的板书，需要扩音器才能被听清的声音，偶尔被马龙扫一眼，两个人交换一下心照不宣的眼神，这些东西都是许昕很享受的。  
于是他很快就明白了自己的心意，喜欢一个人让他突然觉得生活变的很有质感。他开始每天跟马龙一起早睡早起，一起吃早饭，一起出门，晚上回来一起打游戏，周末一起打扫卫生，马龙擦干净地板后他会在上面打个滚，晚上一起出门吃烧烤或者别的什么，偶尔一起看电影。过的像一对真正的情侣。  
但是许昕始终不满足，他一开始的时候以为他应当满足，但实际上就是不满足。

服务员叫到他们的号的时候，许昕还在发呆，一时间没有反应过来。  
“13号”，服务员很不耐烦的重复了一声，“13号的客人在不在？”  
“我是，”许昕从台阶上站起来，用空可乐瓶擦了一下屁股，“我还有一个人没回来，能留一下么？”  
马龙去洗手间的时间长的有点奇怪，他看了一下手机，已经过去了十五分钟。  
许昕并不喜欢等待，他觉得这是很被动的。但是跟马龙在一起，老是变成这个样子，他在等，而马龙不知所踪。  
他有点赌气，大概一个人动了心存了念想，总是会希望得到结果。

他把可乐瓶扔到垃圾桶里，深深的吸了一口气，他想起之前跟马龙去看电影，一部没什么意思的纯爱电影，故事里男主角默默的守护女主角一辈子，却始终没有告白，女主角后来嫁为人妇，安静的过了一辈子，去世的时候白发苍苍的男人站在送葬的人群里泪流满面。  
他们走出来的时候许昕跟马龙说，这个男人真是傻逼。马龙当时好像没听见一样缩着脖子在午夜的停车场打了一个哈欠。  
“师兄你不这么觉得么？”许昕不依不饶问马龙。  
“不就是个故事么，”马龙笑了笑，“又不是真的。”  
“那也是一个傻逼的故事，”许昕完全不为所动，“说一句我爱你会死么，活该憋他一辈子。”  
马龙从不跟许昕争论这种问题，于是他就不再搭腔。

我爱你这种话一定要说出来才有用，许昕从来都这么认为，你不说，对方怎么知道呢。爱上一个人不容易，要努力把一切变得直接明了才有意义。就像是你握着方向盘就一定要出发，拿着枪就应该扣动扳机，门关着就要砸开它，而不是在你爱的人身边活成一个守望的稻草人，稻草人有什么狗屁用，他需要拥抱的时候你都摸不到他的手。

许昕又等了两分钟，决定不再等下去了。他一直在等马龙，只要马龙出来，就能看见他站在台阶上等他，但是等待是很烦的，许昕慢慢悠悠的晃荡着，如果马龙不出来呢？  
如果你不出来，那我就去找你，找到你，把你从门里拉出来。  
下了决心的许昕很帅的晃晃脑袋，对面路沿上刚刚靠停了一辆骚包的橙色跑车，远光灯照过来，好像是全世界的光都打在许昕身上。他牛逼哄哄的咧咧嘴，像一个战士一样英武的向餐厅门口走去，一手还拎着他那个粉红色的美少女战士包。

章十  
张继科从卫生间出来，他觉得再跟马龙呆在一起他就会神经短路，忘记自己是谁，忘记自己要做的事，然后缩回一个没有过去也没有未来的梦里，只为汲取那一点虚妄的快乐。这没意义，他冷冷的咬着牙，对自己发狠。  
他像一只仓皇逃跑的狼崽子一样低着头从拐角那里低着头冲出来，然后猝不及防的狠狠的撞在了餐馆的玻璃门上。  
这一撞撞得惊天动地，像一个油门全开的法拉利撞上了山墙。  
他耳朵里嗡嗡的响，鼻子酸的几乎能把眼泪逼出来，嘴里都是甜腥的血味。所有大厅里吃饭的情侣都扭过头来看他，他蹲在地上，觉得骨头都要散架了。  
我操，张继科很想给自己竖中指，真他妈丢人，不就是见了一下马龙么，居然慌成这样，原来自己居然能慌成这样。  
他看不清路撞了东西不是第一次了，但是没有哪一次比这次更惨烈，剧痛让他一瞬间感到了一种莫名其妙的快感，这种对快感的渴望从他刚才看见马龙的时候就蠢蠢欲动，在漫长的对视的时间里几乎烧成燎原之势。

卫生间里灯光很暗，他还是一眼认出了马龙，这么多年了，马龙一点都没变，干净完整，没什么烟火气。  
他张了张嘴，发现自己根本发不出声音。  
“继科？”马龙也楞住了，空气里颤抖着一点疑惑的尾音，软软的像个小孩子。  
他无意识的抬了一下手，好像要去摸摸这个像小孩子的马龙是不是真实的。  
张继科记得以前和老师一起吃饭，老师喝多了酒，总会给他讲一些乱七八糟的东西。  
“你知道并蒂花么？”老师问他。  
少年张继科老老实实的摇摇头。  
“根蔓枝茎长在一起的花，”老师看着他笑的有些虚无缥缈，“因为成长的过程缠绕在一起所以要想分开它们只能从源头的根部进行剥离，否则就会死亡。”  
这个小孩子的马龙就是张继科的源头的根，扎实的活在他记忆的最深处。不过他们成功分开了，没有从源头剥离，也没有死亡。  
人和植物毕竟是不一样的。  
两个人就那么面对面站了很久，谁都没有动，也没有再说话。

“兄弟你没事儿吧。”张继科感觉有人扯住他胳膊试图扶他起来，“走路看道啊，真舍得撞，拍玻璃上跟拍黄瓜一样。”  
“……”张继科本来想道谢，但是觉得被比喻成拍黄瓜的自己很没有尊严，他心里本来就难受，这一撞撞得他简直生无可恋。  
“你流血了，”那个人拉起张继科，看着他的脸，“我给你找点纸擦擦。”  
张继科晕头转向的看着面前扶他起来的这个穿的跟个复活节彩蛋一样的家伙，正在抱着一个粉红色的书包找纸巾，觉得头更晕了。  
“去洗手间冲一下吧”，那个彩蛋仗着个子高，一边用胳膊圈着他的肩膀，一边试图把他往卫生间方向推，“我陪你过去，反正顺路。”  
顺路你大爷，张继科心里暴躁的要死，你让我这幅熊样的再回去见马龙，还不如让我再拍一次黄瓜。  
他用手背抹了一下脸上的血，看见马路对面熟悉的那辆Aventador，觉得自己逐渐冷静了下来。  
“不用”他挣开了那个人的胳膊，指了指正在跑过来的周雨，“我弟弟来接我，谢了兄弟。”

“你真逗！”周雨咋咋呼呼的坐在张继科旁边，“大老远把我叫过来是看你表演撞门的吗？还有我们为什么要躲在这里看人家吃饭？”  
张继科不说话，铁青着一张脸。他们两个躲在路灯旁榉树的巨大阴影里，看着店里流淌出来的温暖灯光，马龙和那个人对面坐在一起，隔着一层玻璃，他看不清马龙的表情。

张继科很紧张，紧张的原因似乎很清晰，但又似乎很模糊。  
就在刚才周雨出现的时候，张继科感觉那个人扶着自己的手臂僵了一下。张继科曾经经历过严格的近身搏斗训练，对他人肌体的细微变化异常敏感，他心里一动，想起肖战的嘱咐，心中起了警惕之意。  
张继科的直觉告诉他那个人见过周雨，当然见过周雨并没有什么大不了，因为作为传闻中被包养的小白脸，周雨已经在街头巷尾遭遇过好几轮围观。但是那个人不一样，他能感觉的到，就在自己出门的瞬间，那个人安安静静的站在门口，投过来难以捉摸的探寻的目光。  
他不知道那个人是谁，也不知道他究竟和马龙是什么关系，但是有一种奇异的危机感裹挟而来，让他心里哆嗦。  
再等一会儿，张继科说服自己，其他都不重要，但是他要保证马龙的安全，这是他的底线。

番外 小小少年

马龙第一次摸到的手枪是传说中的巨蟒357，柯尔特机械左轮里面最经典的一款。枪身抛光，木头握柄已经发乌，是上了年头的东西。  
晚上熄了灯，他伸出手去摸摸枕头底下这个可怕的家伙，觉得自己好像枕着一条冰凉的蟒蛇在睡觉。  
这柄枪是他们训练课配备的，转轮的六个弹巢都空着，拆了瞄准镜，看上去有点像个玩具。但是马龙知道这东西的威力，只要有合适的子弹，一枪轰爆巡守的脑袋就好像咬碎一颗花生一样简单。  
不过马龙就是想想而已。  
在组织的心理素质评定里马龙的分数是B，他喜欢跟自己较劲多过与他人撕咬，属于攻击欲望一般的人。但是他成绩好，除了力量有点短板，其他科目的考核结果哪怕放到年上组里都算的上顶尖，于是他就跟成绩同样顶尖但是心理素质评定却是A+的张继科分到了一起。  
不过马龙一直也没想明白这个东西究竟是怎么评定的，因为在马龙看来，张继科根本不是个凶狠的人，他温和柔软带着甜味，像一团永远不会化成雪花的黑色的棉花糖。

每年冬天都很冷，那一年尤其冷的凄惨，呼出去的气几乎能瞬间结冰。马龙体寒，扛不住这种冷。降温以来几乎每一夜都睡的很不踏实，清晨缩在不算特别厚的被子里觉得浑身疼，骨头缝儿里都是凉气。冻得狠了就发烧，他还不愿意跟别人说，每日熬着，白天昏头昏脑脚步虚浮，吃饭的时候反胃恶心，手抖得都拿不住汤勺。张继科冒着挨骂的风险给他去厨房讨姜汁，滚沸了之后用军用水壶装好，怕热气散了就捂在自己衣服里往回带。  
被烫伤了几次之后张继科开始思考解决的办法，治标不如治本，溯本求源才能彻底解决问题。  
其实很简单，张继科最后得出结论，必须让马龙晚上睡的暖和一点。

射击训练是最痛苦的，两人一组，带着护耳。马龙站在张继科身后，微微张开手臂，每一枪出膛张继科都会撞进他怀里，强大的后坐力对骨骼肌肉都没有发育完全的少年来说就好像巨石砰然砸过来，根本无法抵抗。  
张继科觉得自己的肋骨都快断了。但是还是一枪一枪努力去瞄准，从很小的时候开始，他就习惯把手头的每一件事情都做好，不说多余的话，也不回头。  
马龙胸口发烫，原来看着张继科受折磨，是比自己受折磨更疼的事情。但是他能做的只是张开手臂，等他再一次撞进来。这个姿势与其说是保护，不如说是等待。因为太弱小，因为无能为力。

“我晚上跟你睡”，张继科下了训练场，从后面把头贴在马龙脖子上，对着马龙的耳朵小声说，暖而湿的气息吹得马龙打哆嗦，“早晨我再爬回去，这样就没人发现了。”  
马龙梗着脑袋，感官里都是张继科贴上来的鼻子和嘴唇，他晕晕乎乎装模作样的想了想，没想明白张继科是什么意思，不过他没问，只是点了点头。  
张继科抽抽鼻子，闷声闷气的笑了。他说马龙你身上好多汗，脖子都湿了。  
马龙说那你还黏糊我。

下午跑步的时候他们跟人打了一架。有师兄恶作剧往马龙的领子里倒了小半瓶凉水，张继科来不及阻止，眼着马龙在自己面前狠狠的一个趔趄摔倒在地上。  
张继科气的直打哆嗦，冲过去一脚踹在人家胫骨上，对方高出一头，转过来往张继科鼻子上砸了一拳。马龙爬起来眼睛都红了，带上了那么一点凶戾的意思，然后三个人在寒冷的空气里扭成了一团。  
傍晚饭点时间开始下雪，铺天盖地的像倒沙子。他们两个年龄最小，被要求留下来打扫卫生。张继科把马龙拉到角落里，把手搓热了，伸到马龙衣服里去摸他的后背，马龙的脊椎骨节明晰，但是皮肤潮湿冰凉。他们都不说话，马龙感觉张继科的手熨帖在自己的脊背上，好像一个温暖的安慰。

从训练场回寝室的时候已经积了半截小腿厚。  
张继科走在前面，一脚一脚踩出踏实的坑，让马龙跟在他后面走，这样可以防止雪灌进鞋子。马龙看见张继科耳朵支楞着冻得通红，忍不住伸手去帮他捂。  
他们就这样维持着一个奇怪的姿势走了一路，雪一层层铺下来，没有声音。

马龙摸到枕头下的枪，又再一次摸到了那一柄柯尔特357。  
人生中有很多时刻会觉得难过，难过到觉得人生再也无法开心起来。那天晚上他冻得睡不着，胳膊疼的厉害。黑暗里没有光，只有他一个人。日子单调绝望，不带声响像石臼一样碾压着时间，碾压着马龙渐沉的希望。每一天都是今天，可能会比今天还要糟糕。  
他手里都是汗，汗水里包着一枚子弹，一枚357马格南，9mm黄铜色，货真价实，是他从训练课上偷出来的。

马龙翻了个身，觉得这时间屋子里其他人应该已经睡着了，虽然外面大北风刮的和野兽叫一样吓人。  
一个念头是很可怕的，你很难把它从你脑海里驱逐出去。它像是生了根，汲取负面情绪而活，马龙现在觉得这个东西正在他脑子里像藤蔓一样爬着生长。  
心底那个声音又响了起来，一枪轰爆巡守的脑袋就好像咬碎一颗花生一样简单。或者可以更简单一点，少年马龙觉得藤蔓植物在脑子里已经长的可以遮天蔽日。对，轰爆自己的脑袋，然后一切都结束了。  
他摸出了左轮，整个身子缩在被子里抖，但是他依然推开了转轮，把子弹填了进去。  
枪管冰凉，仿佛蟒蛇在黑暗里睁开了眼睛。

然后他看见了张继科。张继科从上铺消没声息的爬下来，黑暗中只能看到一个剪影。  
很多很多年之后马龙无数次回想那个画面，生怕漏掉任何细节。那是他第一次站在生命的边缘上，也是第一次面对情感蓬勃而出。  
十来岁的年纪，张继科就已经开始窜个头儿了。和马龙不一样，那时候的马龙还没长开，团团的一个，脸鼓成小包子。而张继科细瘦细瘦，很有一点抽枝发芽的意思。  
张继科站在他的床边上，伸出手摸他的脸。少年的食指有很硬的茧子，是扳机磨出来的。张继科摸到马龙的眼睛，寒冷的空气里马龙的眼睑在抖，张继科的手也在抖。  
马龙想起了白天张继科说的话，他终于明白了张继科的意思。

是的，他要和他一起睡。如果一个人盖一床被子很冷的话，不如我们盖两床被子睡在一起。

张继科把自己的那床被子抖开，搭在马龙的被子上面。屋子里的寒气激得张继科打了个哆嗦，马龙往被窝深处挪了挪，好腾出地方让张继科能钻进来。  
他忘了手里还捏着左轮枪。  
张继科第一时间察觉到了被窝里这个非生命的东西，他没有说话，只是握住了马龙的手，然后凑过去在黑暗中吻了他。  
少年的吻其实不过就是那么一回事，嘴唇压着嘴唇，鼻子贴着鼻子，心中火车轰隆隆开过，好像冬天里能开出花来。  
床只有一个人手臂宽，为了防止有一个掉下去，马龙只能从后面箍住张继科的腰，两个人侧身躺成一对严丝合缝的汤勺。契合的感觉让他们两个都有点别扭，又有一点甜蜜。然后他们一起睡了过去，马龙吸气吐气，吹在张继科后脑勺的头发上弹回自己的鼻尖，温暖的好像梦里的太阳。

章十一  
肖战发现事情比想象的还要糟糕，他再一次试着拨通刘国梁的电话，但是始终没有人接。  
他觉得焦躁一层一层的浮了上来，像是涨潮，愈来愈凶猛。过去的事情是一口被封死的井，封死却没能填埋，它始终在那里。  
无法忘记过去的人是痛苦的，肖战一直这么觉得，就好像一直在做一个梦，还是一个噩梦，纠缠着不肯离去，那些死去的孩子，在之后的日子里变成一道冗长而严密的咒符，箍在他的身上，仿佛永远无法得到救赎。

他想起很多很多年前那个晚上，那个人对他说，我们要做的是一件如此不堪的事情。  
“这是上头的命令”，肖战叹了口气。那个晚上没有星光，他们穿着肩上挂着缀鹰徽章的军服，并肩坐在同一辆越野车里。肖战瞥了一眼那个人的脸，多年以来都看熟了的竹林月光一样温润的眉目，在那个时候却冰冷的像是结了一层寒霜。  
“我们都没有办法拒绝命令，”肖战说，“我不能，你不能，刘国梁也不能。”  
那个人没有说话，他们在夜色里包围了那个区域，像一群狮子包围了沉睡的羊群。  
“我从没执行过这么混蛋的命令”，那个人嘴边的线条咬的很死，像是努力在克制不让怒火蔓延，“对一群孩子动用军队，简直是失心疯。”  
“他们不是普通的孩子。”肖战摇了摇头，“这是一群没有长大的狼，你不能等他们亮出獠牙再开枪，那样就晚了。”  
那个人转过头来，肖战认识他很多年，那天晚上是第一次，也是最后一次看见他的眼睛。那刀子一样的目光，带着冰凉的怒意，穿越时间空间，狠狠的插在肖战的记忆中。  
“刽子手总会给自己找到合理的借口。”那个人说，“我们总有一天会为此付出代价。”

肖战第一次见到张继科是在医院，住院部最角落的一个独间门口。白白净净的少年细瘦的像一根豆芽菜，耳朵支楞着，头发很长。他穿着大了一号的衬衣，挂在身上晃晃荡荡的，袖口挽了叠叠好几层，看上去蔫不拉几没什么精神。  
肖战在很长的一段时间里都不知道张继科是什么来历，刘国梁只是打电话告诉他有两个孩子要上户口，让他换上便装去拿信息资料，肖战听见刘国梁的声音沙哑，仿佛大病初愈。  
那一天天气预报说要有台风，天色阴沉沉的压了一下午，始终没有掉下一滴雨。肖战刚刚参加那个人的葬礼回来，觉得那些乌云和水汽全堵在自己肺里，淹的他呼吸不畅。  
张继科抱着两个塑料饭盒，有点局促的从衬衣口袋里摸出一张纸和两张一寸照片递给肖战。肖战看了一下照片，是两个很普通的少年，纸上的字一笔一划的，张继科，马龙，和两个出生年月日。  
你是马龙？肖战问他。  
那个孩子摇摇头。我是张继科。  
肖战走的时候从门上边的窗户向里瞅了一眼，靠里的床上有个孩子正在挂点滴，房间拉着陈厚的窗帘，屋里没开灯，肖战只能看清他们的背影轮廓。那个叫张继科的少年安静的蹲着，以一个非常柔和的姿势趴在床沿上，另外那个应该叫马龙的孩子伸出一只手，在昏暗又温暖的色调里，摸了摸张继科的脑袋。  
后来他们长大了，过程迅速又漫长。有一年过了处暑，两个人从市区租了房子，在夏日尾端的暑气里借了肖战的私车，跑到挺远的二手市场淘家具。后来作为答谢三个人去吃校外的麻辣小龙虾，肖战看着他俩在冰凉扎啤的浸润下笑出明亮的少年光景。  
时间能把一点一点贮存起来的记忆酝酿成感情，直到过去那口井被再次打开。而当他知道张继科是从这个井里爬出来的时候，已经晚了。

铃声响起来的时候肖战正在四处摸打火机，他只剩最后一支烟了，咬在嘴里像个叼了个棒棒糖。  
“上面的意思我们也猜不透”，电话是执行部一个同事打过来的，“估计是发现了什么新的蛛丝马迹，”那个人顿了一下，“藏獒的事儿你知道吧。”  
肖战当然知道，他知道事情的每一个细节。五年前他看着张继科在众目睽睽之下从背包里掏出一把沃尔特PPK对准刘国梁的眼睛，恍如亲眼看到那一夜往事像一只蛰伏的兽瞬间苏醒。原来当年那个人放走的那个孩子，这么多年一直活在身旁。  
“旧账陈的都积了灰了，又要翻出来重算，多大的事儿一样，”肖战一边心里默默的盘算着怎么把张继科像当年一样安全送走，一边把抱怨说的真切一些，“他跑都跑了好些年头了，没完没了的。”  
“听说，”电话那头的人不紧不慢的，“只是听说，当年辉哥放走的，不是一个孩子，是两个。”  
肖战突然觉得血从头凉到了脚底。

他想起五年前，他送张继科离开。全城戒严的日子里，他开着一辆灰头土脸的二手车，载着张继科从城西工业区中穿行。路上没有人，土味特别重，腥气直往肺里钻。两个人穿着不起眼的□□，一路无言。天色亮的像死人脸那么苍白，连只鸟都没有。  
这样从早晨一直走到半下午的时间，张继科没喝一口水，眼眶里都是干的。  
临分别的时候肖战问他，你舍得么。  
张继科的眼里好像点着一把火，燎燎的烧，又狠又仓皇。  
他说，连马龙我都舍了，还有什么舍不得。

章十二  
许昕扛着三脚架赶回来的时候，发现马龙已经完成了拍摄，正靠在楼梯口一边倒带子一边发呆。  
游乐园的事情过去了好几天，许昕现在想起来那天最后见到马龙的时候的样子，觉得好像做了一场梦。  
马龙的上半身都湿透了，仿佛从水里刚被捞出来。许昕还从来没见过马龙狼狈成这个样子，有点吓住了。马龙找服务员要了一条干毛巾，然后很平和的对许昕笑了笑。许昕看见那时候的马龙的眼睛特别明亮，像落进去了火花。  
然后两个人面对面的吃了晚饭，马龙破天荒的喝了很多红酒，趴在桌上昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。整整一个晚上，许昕什么也没有问。

“卧槽师兄你这样的工作效率让我很挫败啊，”许昕目瞪口呆的看着马龙一手拎着JVC机子一手收话筒线，一副毫无压力的样子，“这玩意儿好几公斤重，你居然能不用架子，手持难道不会晃镜头么？”  
“所以老头子才把你卖给我”，马龙笑的有点蔫坏，“师兄比你多吃了几年的饭呢，没几把刷子怎么包养你。”  
许昕扛着三脚架晃晃悠悠围着马龙转了一圈，然后吹了个口哨。  
马龙本来不喜欢跑会议新闻，这次纯粹是来打个下手帮个忙，结果许昕出门的时候慌慌张张没把三脚架收进包里，只好打了车回去拿。这几日他们两个依旧过的昏头晃脑插诨打科，和之前没什么分别。  
但又有什么不太一样了。  
下电梯的时候进来几个军人，许昕看他们穿着深咖色的制服，肩上挂着奇特的鹰徽。电梯封闭的空间里，他们并没有说话，只是扫过来凉凉的目光。  
马龙站在电梯的里侧，在短短的共乘的几十秒内，他安静的靠着后壁的镜子，抱着手臂面无表情。  
“请师兄去吃螃蟹，”迈出电梯的瞬间许昕觉得工作彻底完成简直一身轻松，“我知道一个新开的店，看网上口碑不错。”  
马龙笑了笑，没有回答。许昕以为马龙默许了，扛着机子哼着歌，像一个放学回家的孩子一样兴高采烈。他没有回头，所以没能看见马龙的眼神。  
安静，决然，一点温柔，很多勇敢。  
市政府的会议大厅铺了锃亮的地砖，日光打上去像波澜不惊的一潭水。很多很多年后许昕回忆起这个下午，想起来的只有这个场景，他们两个穿过这大厅走向出口，好像在现实空间和虚幻的世界里来了一次凌波微步。  
许昕无数次的想，如果可能，他愿意拿所有的东西换那个下午重来一次，但是他已经回不去了。

许昕摊在副驾驶座上，一脸的生无可恋。下班高峰期车堵的像便秘，他们想吃的螃蟹大餐看上去似乎遥遥无期。  
“我们换条路走，”马龙说，“绕点路也比干等着强。”他看了一下显示器里的时间，像往常一样没什么表情。  
许昕看见好几辆车跟着他们一起掉了头，从左车道拐上了另一条公路。他瞅了一眼，其中有辆军用SUV，黑色的车玻璃上贴着奇怪的徽标。  
这条路新铺过沥青，乌青色的路面，车少路宽蜿蜒通向西边山上的工业城区。西边依山东边靠海的城市，绵延的山路到这边都已经缓了很多。马龙踩足了油门，发动机低沉的嗡嗡声被甩在了风里。  
他一直看着反光镜，眼里逐渐浮起一层寒光。 

“从这一直走能到我家”许昕突然对马龙说。  
“你家住在西城区？”马龙愣了一下，许昕从来没跟他说过。  
“很小的时候的了，我都快记不清楚了。十几年前那边出过事儿，然后周围的人都搬走了，我家也就搬走了，”许昕停了几秒钟，好像努力在回忆里找一些东西，“那边有个挺高的塔，我妈说以前是个灯塔，给海上的船指路的。不过因为那块儿地后来圈了盖工厂，所以那塔在我出生之前就废弃不用了。不过我见过它亮过，就亮过一次。我后来跟别人说，大家都不信，说我看走了眼。”  
马龙没有说话，他觉的车窗玻璃上缘切进来的风像是刀子一样切开了他的记忆，往事从西面八方水一样涌了出来。原来是这样，他想，原来他们曾经在命运的交错里离的这么近，原来他在那么小的时候就默默的看到过他们两个，隔着群山隔着黑暗，隔着一个大地和塔尖遥望的空间，隔着起伏又苍凉的命运。  
过了很久，他轻声的问许昕，“那你现在还相信么？”  
“相信什么？”许昕没反应过来。  
“相信那个灯塔真的亮过。”  
“相信啊，”许昕说，“我亲眼见到的，就闪了一下，像星星一样。” 

那一天没有星星，马龙记得很清楚。他扯着张继科的手站在那么绝高的地方，才知道黑暗原来是有浓度的，巨大的寒风吹过，他们穿着脏兮兮的棉衣，背靠着塔顶废弃的发电机，颤抖成相似的频率。  
这灯能亮，张继科突然狠狠的捏了一下马龙的手心，信我。  
马龙说继科儿我们下去吧。  
张继科不说话，他转过头去捣鼓那个锈迹斑斑的灯箱。  
马龙说你把灯弄亮我们就暴露了。  
张继科说我们不能死在这里，总得让人看到我们，无论是谁。 

“上次咱俩去看的那个电影，”马龙突然转了话题，“还记得么？”  
“哪个？”许昕听着车载音乐，闭着眼睛摇头晃脑，“咱俩看的电影多了去了。”  
“就那个挺闷的。”马龙一直盯着反光镜，眼神波澜不惊，他左手不轻不重的握着方向盘，右手换挡，动作麻利，丝毫不拖泥带水。马龙擅长一切机械操作类的工作，像一个外科医生一样手指灵活手腕有力。他手持相机几个小时跟拍下来都不会抖，平时和许昕对切CS可以完全摒弃鼠标，下厨房的时候土豆丝切的细又均匀。纯手动挡的车在他手里像一个玩具，单手操纵起来干脆流畅，好像血液里流淌着金属的节奏。  
许昕很快就明白了马龙说的是那个剧情拖拉的要死的文艺片。那天他坐在电影院里喝掉了一升装的可乐，中途上了三趟厕所。  
“上次没跟你说，”马龙伸手关了音响。“就里面那个你骂他傻逼的男人，我觉得挺好的。”  
许昕愣了一下，没能理解马龙的意思。  
“等你长大了就知道了”马龙想了想，最后只说了这么一句话。  
然后他突然毫无征兆的拧了一下方向盘，车在路口打了一个急转，急速斜插进了一个胡同停了下来。  
“喂喂，你是被我爹附体了吗，这角色扮演略混乱啊”许昕完全没有准备，结果再一次被车里悬挂的奥特曼打到了头，他老大不乐意，扯着安全带对马龙表示抗议，“而且你拐岔了，少说还差着两个路口呢”。  
“下车”马龙指着胡同拐角的一家小甜品店，“去给我买杯奶茶。” 许昕翻个白眼还想赖几句，马龙突然伸出手来，摸了摸他的脑袋。  
许昕彻底愣住了，他眨了眨眼睛，用几秒钟确定这一行为是真实发生的，继而快乐像埋在心里的种子，等了很久终于在自己头上开出了花。但是这个时机来的毫无征兆，许昕又有那么一点不明所以。于是他扭过头去看马龙，马龙安静的盯着他，眼神清晰又明亮。  
废话太多，马龙说他，以后可得长点心。然后不给他反驳的时间，推着许昕脖子把他从车里推了出去。  
这是许昕第一次真切的感受到马龙的手心贴在自己皮肤上的触觉，温暖干燥，带着令人心安的力量。跑着去，马龙隔着车窗玻璃对他笑了笑，渴死我了。 

当许昕出来的时候，马龙和车都不在了。他站在门口，觉得风吹过后颈的皮肤，像刀刃一样冰凉。  
他在那一瞬间就明白了，刚才马龙是在向他告别。

章十四  
张继科回来的时候是半夜，掏钥匙开门的时候小心翼翼，生怕吵醒了周雨。他这几天夜不归宿身上落了一层灰，非常需要洗个澡换件衣服。  
周雨的卧室黑着灯，睡的很实一点动静都没有。张继科松了一口气，他推开浴室的门，把脏衣服从身上剥下来，热水氤氲里他把所有的事情盘算了一圈。  
无论肖战说的事是什么，毫无疑问马上离开是最好的选择。对自己好，对马龙也好，舍不得是最没意义的一种情感，他比任何人都清楚的知道。  
从浴室出来后张继科开始麻利的拾掇东西，十分钟之后最后一件衣服也被他收进箱子。他强迫症一样在屋子里转了一圈，把周雨堆在洗碗池里的几个盘子洗干净，然后把厨房的垃圾拎出来，顺手把所有的窗户关好。外面月晕昏黄，怕是随时要起大风。  
他想了想，不知道要不要把周雨叫起来跟他道个别。  
然后他听见有人敲门，半夜三更寂静如同波澜不惊的水面，这声音清晰的像是斧子砍进木头。  
张继科觉得身上所有的神经肌肉都绷了起来，那些训练课的内容像本能一样从他体内复苏了。他拧掉台灯，悄无声息的站起来，右手抄起桌子上的水果刀，从门的侧面贴了过去。他不出声响的扣死暗锁，闭着眼睛仔细听着外面的声音。  
敲门声再次响了起来，比上一次动静还要大，简直像擂鼓一样。  
张继科心里一动，这并不是职业的做法。他觉得多少送了一口气，然后从猫眼向外瞅了一眼，突然愣住了。  
他的面部记忆与辨识能力并不出众，一面之缘数日不见大概就会变成陌生面孔。但是外面站着的这个人实在是太令人过目不忘，那大概是与生俱来的存在感，面目神采扑面而来，正是那天和马龙在一起的那个复活节彩蛋。

张继科对许昕最初的认知出现了一点偏差，这偏差源于肖战错误的八卦和他自己的消极的判断。  
那天他在游乐园餐厅外面的榉树下等了很久，最初张继科是担心马龙的安全，可后来马龙喝多了趴在桌子上的时候，他看见许昕做的第一件事是找服务员关掉了马龙头顶的中央空调。温柔是很难描述的一种情感，它隐藏在行为的细节里，扑面而来让旁观者都无从匿藏。张继科突然觉得自己变成了情景剧的观众，突然就没了立场。主角离自己很遥远，中间是好几年的时间空间。烟花腾空的时候他隔着玻璃看见许昕小心翼翼碰了碰马龙的手，他转头就走，再也没有回头。  
那个瞬间他就死心了，好像落棺砸钉，如同尘埃落定。

“马龙出事儿了。”许昕没有做任何铺垫，张嘴第一句话就是陈述句。他盯着张继科的眼睛，目光冷静，算不上友好，但是也没有敌意。  
情节推进如此之快完全超出张继科的应对能力之外，无数个问题在他脑子里盘旋，神经像过载的CPU，一直嗡嗡响，就是转不动。  
“马龙怎么了？”张继科张张嘴，声音有点哑，像是条件反射一样问了个最关键的问题。  
许昕从头到脚打量了张继科一下，像是扫描广告牌上的二维码。  
“果然如此，我没猜错，”许昕扫描完成，很满意的点了点头。他对张继科说，“我们需要合作，我知道的有限。”  
张继科看着面前这个陌生的青年，觉得头瞬间变成两个大，“你怎么知道我住在这里？”  
“我叫许昕，我们见过面，”许昕推开张继科，毫不客气径直走进了屋子里，他看见地上收拾好的行李箱，对张继科挑了一下眉毛，“你要走，去哪儿？”  
张继科觉得这一切太荒谬了，完全就是一个莫名其妙的神转折。半夜三更“马龙的男朋友”像神兵天降一样出现在自己眼前告诉自己马龙出事儿了，不仅如此，更要命的是这个叫许昕的家伙压根就不回答他的问题，他们两个现在的交流如此的混乱不堪不得要领，简直就是鸡同鸭讲。

许昕是个聪明的人，这一点马龙很清楚。但是他不知道聪明分很多层，许昕是最奇特的那一种。他像小动物一样敏锐，又有着神奇的想象力。他的逻辑思维像一把明亮的刀，能在最短的时间穿透一切迷惑和阻隔的外壳，直插真实的内核。  
许昕中学的时候跟同桌约好晚饭后去看电影，结果看见那个男生晃悠着过来，耷拉着脑袋像熄灭的灯泡。他告诉许昕新买的游戏机丢了。少年许昕二话不说果断扫描了一下他的同桌，然后径直去了附近的麦当劳，在同桌感激又惊悚的眼光里，从垃圾箱里拎出来那个白色的掌机。  
很简单，后来许昕晃悠着大长腿坐在路边的长椅上啃冰激凌，给他的同桌分析。第一，你喜欢吃东西的时候玩游戏，所以就很容易忘在托盘里。第二，你的机子是白色的，很容易被服务员弄混，和废纸一起直接倒进垃圾箱里。  
那你怎么知道我是去了麦当劳，同桌问他。  
那是因为你嘴角沾着番茄酱。许昕拍拍手，指着电影院门口，走吧，该进场了。

这一次许昕再一次发挥了他柯南一样的聪明才智。被遗弃在街头的他第一时间打了马龙的手机，理所当然听见电子女声冷冰冰的告诉他对方已经关机。他捏着给马龙买的奶茶，围着路边的垃圾箱转了几圈，期间把所有马龙相关的信息从脑子里捋了一遍，然后突然想到了张继科。  
许昕并不认识张继科，那一晚的见面仓促又荒唐，但是他有自己的判断依据。于是他把奶茶扔到了垃圾箱里，招手拦了一辆出租车。  
他想起马龙最后隔着窗玻璃对他的那个微笑。真是个大骗子，他心里又酸又委屈，然后又有点心疼。  
无论你去了哪里，许昕想，我都要找到你。

许昕非常清晰的把今天所有发生的事情给张继科讲了一遍，他仔细描述了每一个细节，从电梯里的军人到那俩奇怪的军用SUV，虽然不包括马龙讲的电影，也不包括马龙手心的温度，但是他直觉张继科是可信的，如同马龙总是藏着掖着的过去，虽然未知，却未必可怕。  
男人的信任如此复杂又如此简单，他们两个人坐在沙发的两端，张继科闭上眼睛又睁开，他已经明白发生了什么事情。  
“虽然我还是不知道你怎么找到我的，”他简短的对许昕说，“不过多谢了。”  
许昕看着张继科穿上外套，从沙发上抄起钥匙，他下巴的胡茬隐在台灯的阴影里，垂着眼睛看不清神情，但是气息坚毅决然，像一个准备好上战场之前的士兵。  
“我跟你一起去找他。”许昕跟着他站起来。  
“不用。”张继科摇摇头。“和你无关。”  
许昕突然笑了，“虽然我不知道你们的事情，”他一字一句清晰的说，“不过我知道马龙喜欢你。”  
张继科一动不动站在那里，轮廓明晰，看不出喜悲。  
“所以我觉的我们应该坦诚一点，”许昕无所谓的耸耸肩，声音却掷地有声，“我相信你，你也得相信我。事情可能的确和我无关，但是马龙和我有关。”

章十五  
马龙拉开铝合金的后窗，外面是一条普通的小石板路，脏兮兮堆着杂物。他踩上窗台，悄无声息的钻了出去。  
这是一间小小的邮局，十多年了没怎么变样，只有门口的信筒油漆斑驳，确确实实是时间磨出来的痕迹。他从正门进来，要了一个邮封，填了一张地址单。然后礼貌的问当值的小姑娘能不能借用一下卫生间。  
邮局快下班的时间，工作人员都忙着盖戳封袋，没人注意马龙进去之后就再也没出来。

西城区是一片非常混乱的工业区，厂房和民居交杂在一起，污染严重，治安混乱，多少年一直都这样。马龙贴着邮局后面的墙根等了一会，那些小胡同交错在一起，像细密的毛细血管，两侧是没有门牌号码的木门，脚下是青石砖垒砌起来的的台阶。马龙转过两个拐角，从一堵涂了油漆的矮墙上翻了出去，后面是乌压压的山头。整个过程他走的如此熟悉流畅，好像脑子中有一张地图。  
马龙并不是很确定自己是不是甩开了跟踪的人，但是他觉得安心，这样潮湿又破旧的环境里，他却舒适的要命，好像闭上眼睛就能睡过去一样。仿佛游子回归故里，如同落叶亲吻土地。  
他熟悉这里，就如同熟悉自己的家。

他记得每年到了冬天的最冷的时候，许昕都会问他要不要跟他一起回家过年。  
马龙拒绝了一次，又拒绝了第二次，第三年下雪的时候，他软了心，拎着一袋子超市买的火龙果去了许昕家。  
那天晚上的记忆很愉快，许昕的父母和善又亲切，饺子包的皮薄馅儿实，客厅里开着电视机，温暖又喧嚣。  
年轻人想法不一样，许昕妈妈笑着跟马龙说话，过年为什么不回家？  
他家特别远，来不及回。许昕穿着高领毛衣，非常善解人意的抢在马龙之前回答。  
马龙看着窗户外面腾起的礼花，心底浮起一些稀薄又委屈的凉意。  
是的，他的家很远，远到他以为再也回不去。小的时候他觉得有张继科的地方就是家，理所应当永远不变。但是孩子毕竟只是孩子，时间长远的超出了他的想象。

马龙在后山上兜兜转转了很久，沿着记忆里被老师封死的那条路，摸索着走向树林的深处。  
最后他终于还是到达了。  
那是一个塔，高且笔直，外墙壁爬满了植物，里面中空，两端有金属梯子盘旋而上，上面搭着旧木板。塔底下余出不大的空间，却足够能容纳两个人生活。他们两个曾经在这里躲藏过很长时间，只有两个人。那个时候，他们彼此就是彼此的全部世界，非常枯燥却又非常重要。

张继科走之后马龙曾经花了很长的时间去找他，从老师那里旁敲侧击没有得到结果之后，他忽然发现原来他们两个人之间的联系因为太亲密所以太孤独，因为太孤独所以分外脆弱，一旦断开，根本无从找寻。  
然后他就明白了，所有极端的情感总是走向它的反面。就好像爱极总会生恨，就好像过分占有总会失去，就好像那天他在游乐场的卫生间里见到张继科，他明明有那么多那么多想要说的话，最终什么都没有说出口。

门是个暗门，藏在这个塔侧面的阴影里。马龙对这里再熟悉不过，他拨开那些乱七八糟缠在墙上的藤蔓植物，准确的找到了门的位置。他伸手去推门，却没有推开。  
门被上了锁。  
马龙愣住了，他清楚的记得，当年这个门是没有锁的。甚至没有挂锁的地方。他蹲了下来，看见铁门上被楔进去了一个长钉子，拧成一个锁环。他仔细研究了一下那个锁。是一枚很普通的锁，黄铜色，孤零零挂在铁门上。  
有人来过这里。马龙想。有人竟然在他们走后来过这里。  
他下意识的摸了摸上门框，凹槽里果然放着一枚钥匙。  
这次马龙终于推开了门，他的手在抖，好像掀开过去的盒子。  
他看到一个木质的工具箱，旁边是一个铁桶，在接近木楼梯的地方，用拆下来的一截旧木板拼了一张床，上面铺着洗的看不清花样的床单，长出来的一截整齐的折在下面。床边的地板上有半截蜡烛，水泥地面干干净净，没有灰尘。  
和当年一模一样。  
马龙走过去。拾起那半截蜡烛，然后慢慢的蹲了下去，夕阳的余晖包裹着他，像一个温柔的母亲。他觉得有人在拿手捏他的心脏，疼的几乎要昏死过去。  
蜡烛是新的，锁也是新的。把钥匙放在门框上是张继科的习惯，把床单折起来铺也是张继科的习惯。  
我终于找到你的时候，你已经不在这里了。

章十六  
张继科和许昕站在刘国梁办公楼的下面，楼口的铁门锁着，半夜只有值班室还亮着灯。  
“还是老袁值班吧，”张继科推了一下许昕，“你去叫门，别让他看见我。”  
“你居然认识老袁，”许昕很机警，“你到底是谁？”  
张继科想了想，对许昕说了实话，“我是你师兄。”  
“滚蛋，”许昕觉得张继科在占他便宜，非常气愤，“我还是你师父呢。”  
“我真是你师兄，”张继科也有点着急了，“你赶紧去叫门，回头路上我跟你仔细说。”

两个人在周雨租的房子里仓促的见面之后，进行了简单的互通有无，许昕对这个男人除了最初的判断之外，有了更进一步的认知。  
名字张继科性别男年龄二十四，职业据张继科自己介绍，是维修工。  
你丫驴人的把，许昕不相信，维修工开得起兰博基尼？  
我从来不驴人，张继科心平气和的说，维修工也分很多种，不要歧视手艺人。

许昕看见张继科成功的避开了老袁的视线，从阴影里偷摸钻进了楼里。然后他们两个跑上楼梯，阴潮的空气里许昕觉得自己的心跳如鼓点。  
张继科推了推刘国梁办公室的门，周围的墙皮脱落严重，厚重的金属安全门却严丝合缝，密码锁的转轮被摸过无数次，磨的像一排黑色的棋子。  
“你还能顺便解释一下为什么你对我老板的办公室如此的轻车熟路么？”许昕平时不喜欢锻炼，长胳膊长腿气却有点短。跟着张继科凶残的冲上顶楼，现在一口一口喘的像个打气筒。“还有，大半夜的我们为什么要来这里？”  
这一次张继科没回答他，昏暗的应急灯里，他闭着眼睛，手摩挲着锁上的转轮，一个一个把数字对好。他动作很慢，好像在猜测密码是什么。  
“这密码连马龙都不知道，”许昕的呼吸缓过来一点，习以为常脱口而出的这个名字突然开启了他所有负面情绪的出口，他看着张继科磨磨蹭蹭的试着密码，焦躁的原地转了一个圈，“我操张继科你他妈有病吧，我们不是要去救人吗，你能不能告诉你到底想干什么！”  
话音刚落，张继科就把门打开了。  
“拿点东西。”张继科对目瞪口呆的许昕说。

许昕记得第一次他进这个办公室是保研面试，他穿着借来衬衣西服，坐在刘国梁面前回答那些专业和非专业的问题，手心里全是汗。那个时候他还不认识马龙，只是听说过这个师兄的名字，以及他毕业论文高达98分的变态事迹。  
后来没过多久他就跟这个传说中的变态师兄认识了，认识之后没多久就同居了，虽然只是字面意义的同居，不过人生节奏如此之快好像动作电影，令许昕很满意。  
马龙平时工作忙，送课题报表这种事请总是打发许昕过来跑腿，所以许昕对这个办公室逐渐熟悉了起来，熟悉到能够精准的描述出这个办公室的每个细节，包括老板吃烧烤回来随手塞在空花瓶的零钱。

许昕没想的是，张继科很显然对这个办公室也很熟悉，而且熟悉的程度不比自己差。  
张继科径直走了进去，在黑暗中准确的推开老板的转椅，他悄无声息的踩上桌子，就着墙上那一点绿色的应急灯，从宗教学那一格书柜的最里面抽出来那几本烫金封面的精装书。他撕开书的封面，里面的盒子露了出来，那根本不是书，是一包完整的AR7狙击枪的零件，瞄准镜和枪管枪托，沉甸甸的封死在塑料袋里。  
许昕在黑暗里看不很分明，但是他知道有些东西已经开始超出了他之前的想象，他看不清张继科的表情，只能看见他的侧影，他看着他沉默冷静的撕开了好几本书，动作里隐隐带着一些火药一样的疯狂腥气。

许昕后来想起这些事情，总觉得就像脑子里自动放映的电影，莫名其妙又顺理成章。作为当事人之一，他后来试图把这些故事讲给周雨听，却在很多地方卡了壳，他不知道怎么描述张继科的决然，那种平静和轻松之中蕴含的对极大的危险的藐视，和对希望渺茫的未来的乐观坦然。那是他后知后觉才明白的，当时的他只是勇敢的做出了一个选择，所以看到了一个故事的结尾。  
他并不后悔。

“我得先组装这个，”他们从楼里出来，张继科对许昕晃了晃手里的塑料袋，“腾不出手开车，你会开么，技术怎么样？”  
“还行吧，”许昕推开张继科那辆兰博基尼骚包的剪刀门，坐进了驾驶座。“反正我玩儿跑卡丁车没输过。”  
“……”张继科不知道该给他一个什么表情。  
“触类旁通懂不懂，”许昕非常认真的跟张继科说，“我特别聪明，学东西很快，对事物的理解也比别人深，你要相信我。”  
张继科抱着那几袋枪支零件，带着认命了的蔫表情坐进了副驾驶座。  
然后许昕一脚踩下油门，然后他们头也不回了离开了。V12发动机的轰鸣声好像狮子在深夜里怒吼，带着无所畏惧的力量。

章十七  
马龙躺在硬邦邦的木板上，在张继科留下的气息中，昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。持续的焦虑和精神紧张以及巨大的情感波动之后，是无法抗拒的疲倦。他做了很长的一个梦，梦里他和张继科掉进了一个巨大的坑里，他们背靠背，脊椎骨戳着彼此，谁也不看谁的脸，也不说话。天空明亮的像是白昼，他抬起头，发现许昕趴在坑外面，歪着头看着他们。那是少年许昕的样子，抿着嘴笑，甜的像颗牛奶夹心太妃糖。马龙明明没有没有见过少年许昕的样子，但是他觉得那个场景特别真实。满眼都是许昕的眉眼鼻尖嘴唇神采，他看见他向他们两个伸出来手，手指节长的像细竹子，看似单薄却很有力量。  
后来马龙就睁开了眼睛，已经是第二天的傍晚，他睡了整整一天，好像从头到脚每一个细胞都大梦初醒。  
他坐起来，看着天色发了一会呆。他的手机早就在躲避跟踪的时候扔掉了，现在身上没有任何电子设备。虽然不知道时间，他还是决定出去走走。  
这是山坳里凿出的一块平地，马龙来的时候的路是唯一通向这里的地方。因为这里出过事，周围的居民几乎都搬走了，除了张继科以外，没有人再来过这个地方，四周都是荒山，杂草长的遮天蔽日。  
马龙在心里默默的盘算了一下，决定等到夜色深了，就从这里出去。他已经不是十年前那个走投无路的孩子了，他知道躲避在一个封闭的地方始终无用。和许昕一起租的房子自然不能回，他也不想贸然联系刘国梁，给老师引来不必要的麻烦。然后他又不可避免的想起了张继科，那天晚上他突然出现又突然离开，在随后的日子里，马龙觉得那些稀薄的预感越来越浓重，直到现在一一变成了现实。  
他从来不畏惧面对自己的结局。但是他害怕他不知道张继科的结局。

脚步声非常突兀的出现在马龙附近，有人拨开齐人高的草丛，向塔的方向走过去。  
马龙楞了一下，觉得神经像琴弦一样刷的绷紧了起来。他猫下腰，悄无声息的摸向那个人的背后。他身上没有任何武器，只能近身搏斗，才有可能在最短的时间内用最有效的方式控制住局面。  
然后他看见了那个人的头发。那狗啃过一样的鬓角，后脑勺挑染了一层黄色，头顶上还竖着一撮呆毛，满是槽点令人过目不忘，是他熟悉的不能再熟悉的人。  
那是许昕，完全不该出现在这里的许昕，依旧穿着昨天采访时的那身衣服，迈着大长腿走的风生水起。左手里捏着一把袖珍格洛克18组装手枪，像捏着一个玩具。  
马龙站直了身子，不知道是应该普普通通的叫住他，还是趁机吓唬他一下，这事情还能更没逻辑一点么，马龙默默的在心里吐槽，为什么你会出现在这里。  
马龙跟在他后面，心里斗争了几秒钟，然后伸手拍了拍许昕的肩头。  
许昕倏的转过头来，右手条件反射一样伸手去劈马龙的肩，马龙机灵的侧了一下身，躲了过去。许昕看清楚对方是马龙，急忙忙的撤了手，结果崴了手腕，站在原地疼的呲牙咧嘴。  
许昕的动作虽然不太标准，但是是货真价实的擒拿起手，跟马龙小时候时候学的一模一样。  
“……”马龙看着许昕生动的表情，心里有无数的问题像火山爆发一样喷涌而出，他酝酿了半天，却问了一句没关紧要的话，“谁教你的擒拿？”  
许昕也愣了一下，然后耸了耸肩。“张继科呗。”  
马龙几乎以为自己听错了。心里轰隆隆仿佛山洪爆发。他难以置信的看着许昕，“你怎么认识张继科？”  
许昕没有说话，他看着马龙，明明他们只是一天多没见面，许昕觉得仿佛隔了一个世纪那么久。  
然后他走过去抱住了马龙。  
那是很一个很淡的拥抱，不带欲望，没有索求，仿佛一个孩子找到了失而复得的宝贝，需要用手亲自确定一下它的存在。  
紧接着他一拳捣在马龙的肚子上，实实在在带着喜悦的力量。  
“我操”，马龙疼的骂了一句脏话，“你神经病吧！”  
“骗子活该挨打，”许昕笑着给马龙下了结论，“你就是个混蛋”。

许昕和张继科用了一天的时间寻找马龙的车。但是马龙的车是很普通的帕萨特，放在偌大的城市里就如同针入大海。  
张继科冷着脸，一条一条路的排查，时间一分一秒流过，他想不到更好的办法，即使只有渺茫的希望，他依然要试。  
“我们应该换个思路，”许昕真的像他自己说的那样对事物的理解比一般人深刻一些，因为他在非常短暂的几个小时之内就完全适应了这辆跑车的驾驶模式。他摸着方向盘，盯着前面的红绿灯对张继科说，“我们应该找那辆SUV。”  
“一样很难，”张继科泼他冷水，“而且我们不知道车牌号。”  
“我知道。”许昕说。  
张继科拧过头来看着许昕，带着匪夷所思的神情。  
“我天生对数字过目不忘，”许昕耸耸肩表示这没什么可大惊小怪的，“要不你以为我怎么找到你的。  
“那天晚上我记住了你的车牌号而已。”他说，脸上带着几分骄傲的神采。

许昕和马龙走进了塔里面，许昕絮絮叨叨把能说的跟马龙说了个大概。  
“张继科人呢，”马龙装成若无其事的样子问许昕，他努力让自己说这个名字的时候嘴不磕绊，声音不颤抖。  
“他在外面找你，”许昕一屁股坐在那个铺了床单木板床上，“我们说好了分头走，然后到这个地方碰头。”  
“你们两个倒是合拍。”马龙歪着脑袋看着许昕。  
“还行吧，”许昕点了点头，“他挺逗的。”  
“是么，”马龙笑的讳莫如深，“我看你俩也挺逗。”  
“我们是战略伙伴，战略伙伴而已，”许昕从马龙的口气里听出了戏谑的意思，立刻收回前言果断与张继科划清界限，“就跟国共合作一样。”  
马龙彻底乐了，他觉得心里那些虚惶的东西逐渐沉了下去，这是他生命中最重要的两个人，他们三个人离的如此之近，呼吸可闻触手可及，虽然前路险恶，此刻却踏实温暖，像心里盛着太阳。

章十八

该来始终要来。前戏回忆的再长久，依然要走向结局。  
很多年后许昕后来也没想明白执行部那些人是怎么找到的入口，他和张继科进山的时候明明认真清理了脚印和痕迹。不过即使是这样，他也没有试图去求证。故事已经终结，逻辑和真相从此对他来说毫无意义。

一开始摸上山来的只有一个人，并没有发现许昕和马龙。而他们两个站在高处，却无比清晰的看见那人身上深咖色的军服，他端在手里的速射机枪，像一个不祥的琴键，敲响了起始音符。  
在那个瞬间马龙第一反应是侧了一下身，以一个保护者的姿态挡住了许昕，劈手夺过那支格洛克手枪，然后把许昕推在门后，他面对着来人，冷静又迅速的瞄准了目标。  
许昕之前从来没见过马龙拿枪，他们偶尔看完电影会顺路去电玩城，马龙从来不碰射击类的游戏，他喜欢趴在玻璃柜上抓毛绒玩具，被一群小孩子围观，或者坐在角落里一个人玩无聊的连连看，不停刷新自己的记录。许昕第一次看见拿枪的马龙，陌生冰冷，。  
但是他始终没有扣动扳机。  
他还是做不到，对着一个活生生的人开枪。小的时候做不到，现在依然做不到。即使危险迫近，即使走投无路。  
很多事情他始终做不到，马龙突然发现过了这么多年，自己心里还是住着那个马龙，那个冬天夜里睡不着的孩子。

但是紧接着，他看见了张继科。同时看见张继科的，还有那个执行部的军人。  
马龙想自己对张继科的熟悉程度大概已经到了融入血脉的地步。一个细微的动作，一个模糊的影子，一点话音的声调，一丝若有似无的气味，他都能在巨大的空间里准确的捕捉到他的存在，即使分离数年，即使不存执念。  
张继科背着长柄的狙击枪，慢慢的向这边走过来，他背对着上山的路，根本没发现视线死角里的枪口已经瞄准了他。  
“继科儿！”许昕听见马龙大吼一声，几乎是从心肺里发出的声音，“跑！”  
张继科愣了一下，只是极短的一瞬间，然后他就像个狮子一样向塔的方向冲了过来。就像小的时候他们在操场上进行极限训练，马龙站在跑道的另一端，掐着秒表，隔着遥远的空间扯着变声期嘶哑的嗓子冲他喊。继科儿！跑！然后他就向着终点拼命冲去。  
他根本不知道发生了什么事情，他只是习惯性听从马龙的声音。

机枪的声音在张继科身后震耳欲聋的响起，子弹贴着他飞过，像碎玻璃劈天盖地的打过来，划破了他的胳膊和大腿。张继科根本来不及回头，他向塔所在的地方冲过来。  
这是遥远又咫尺的距离，十年五载，少年成人，肌肤相亲，杳无音讯。他跑过那些齐人高的草蒿，磕磕绊绊的藤蔓，像少年一样敏捷，又像成年人一样凶悍，只要马龙在前方等着他，他无所畏惧。

那个过程是很短的，只有几秒钟。许昕看见马龙再一次举起了手枪，这一次他没有丝毫的犹豫，直接扣动了扳机，后坐力让他退了一步，但是那一枪准确的命中了敌人的胸口，那个人沉默的倒了下去。  
许昕看着这个在几秒钟之前还在纠结犹豫的男人，突然就像变了一个人，身上带着遇神杀神遇佛杀佛的绝然，如同刚一柄刚开刃的刀。

张继科像一颗炮弹一样撞在马龙身上，他们跌跌撞撞摔在一起。马龙手里依然握住枪，硝烟和张继科身上的温度交杂在一起扑面而来，他忽然难过的想哭。  
原来为了保护你，他想，我真的可以做任何事情。

章十九  
他们三个围成一个圈，许昕坐在床边，张继靠着墙，马龙蹲在地上。明明是很糟糕的情况，但是场面有点滑稽。  
“怎么办？”许昕问。  
“想办法出去。”张继科说，他抱着胳膊，眼睛看着地板。  
“怎么出去？”许昕接着问。  
张继科不说话。马龙摆弄着手里的枪，也不说话。

这个地方对他们两个人来说过于私密，贮藏着太多少年时代不堪的记忆。那些对未知命运的恐惧，对自己无力抗争仇恨的屈辱感，以及初次觉醒的男性欲念和有些羞于启齿的肉体情爱。但是因为两个人分开的太久了，隔阂和猜疑也多，这些共有的记忆反而变成了折磨，远离的时候是两头拴在一起的线，但是真像现在这样面对面，这些东西反而隔在两个人中间，变成一堵脏兮兮不堪直视的墙。

“没别的办法只能硬闯。”最后还是张继科开的口。  
“不行，”马龙终于肯跟他搭话了，但却是一口否了他的意见，“我们两个可以硬闯，许昕怎么办？”  
“那你说怎么办。”张继科没想到马龙会张嘴堵他，皱起眉头。  
“我带着他走。”马龙不抬头看他，声音硬邦邦的，“我们分两路突出去，我能保护他安全。”  
张继科不说话了，他们又陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
“行就这么决定了。”许昕受不了这种沉默，果断拍了板，“我跟着马龙走。”  
“你还是跟着我把，”张继科叹了口气对许昕说，他觉得跟马龙在这儿较这种劲儿充满了幼稚和讽刺，“你马师兄习惯单兵作战，跑起来快的像只兔子一样，你跟不上。”

于是他们迅速的行动起来，许昕看着张继科像西部片里那些牛仔一样把手枪插在屁股后面的口袋里，像模像样又臭屁哄哄，他向马龙递了一个眼神，然后吹了声夸张的口哨。  
“吹什么吹，”张继科瞥了许昕一眼，“你以为人人都跟你马师兄一样，一柄狙击枪天下无敌么。我这样MT属性的人，干的都是脏活累活，就得多配几把枪。”  
“你玩RPG玩多了吧，”许昕看不惯张继科口不对心不说好话的样子，毫不犹豫的回击他，“还有你不要每句话都提一下我马师兄，显得别有用心。”  
张继科一不小心被戳中了弱点，只能闭嘴。

马龙看着他们互相糊脸，凭空生出了些沉甸甸的幸福感，虽然笑不出来，却也是真的开心。  
他从张继科带来的那几支枪里捡了一支长管手枪，用袖口擦了一下瞄准镜，顺便拎起AR7的背带想往肩上背，却被张继科抓住了胳膊。  
马龙愣了一下，张继科手心的温度慢吞吞的隔着衣服布料侵入皮肤，熟悉的他暗暗打了个哆嗦。  
“换件衣服，”张继科别扭的瞥开眼睛，“工具箱里有我一件深色的T，你这身白衬衣出去太显眼。”  
马龙穿的是平时上课的那件衬衣，领口延伸下来一条黑色的边，虽然蹭了点灰，但是在夜色的衬托下的确白的有点扎眼。马龙默默的解开衬衣扣子，张继科蹲在门口找出那件T递给他，他们没有再说话，也没敢对视。

许昕在旁边静静的看着，难得的没有打岔。那个瞬间他反而变成了最成熟的那个，看面前两个人笨拙执拗沟通障碍，如同两个闹别扭的孩子。  
感情的事情太难说清楚了，许昕想，他知道自己是喜欢马龙的，这喜欢干净的纯粹，虽然和普通的感情一样藏着私心，但却不极端，敞亮的和他本人一样。总能捋清楚的，那个时候许昕想，以后的日子还长着呢。

马龙换好了衣服，默默的打开了一点门缝儿向外看。  
天色已经完全黑透了，抬头不见星低头不见人。  
“走吧，”他说，然后迅速的拉开了门，敏捷的矮下身子闪了出去。许昕看着他的背影，心想其实张继科真的没说错，快的跟只兔子一模一样。  
“不用担心，”张继科安慰许昕，同时也是安慰自己，他担心明明多的都能在胸腔里拧成结，每次和马龙分开都难受的像往自己身上砍刀子，但是每一次都是没有一点办法，“你马师兄当年除了偶尔会输给我之外，射击成绩常年稳居第一名。猎人的枪绝不会失去准星。”  
“他是猎人，你是MT，”许昕压低声音问张继科，怕声音传的太远暴露目标，“那我呢？”  
“你是奶妈。”张继科面无表情的说。  
“你才是奶妈，”许昕气的打了一个嗝，“你们全家都是奶妈。”  
“不要歧视奶妈，”张继科把一袋子备用子弹扔到许昕怀里，“回血也很重要。”  
然后他们两个也闪了出去，这次不像兔子，像一只狗领着一只熊。

章二十  
但是事实完全出乎了他们的预料，马龙快如尖刀一样的速度，摸索到出口的时候，突然发现冲出去已经变成一件不可能完成的事情。  
来的路已经完全被堵死了，四辆军用武装越野像门神一样并排相连，远光灯惨白的刺入黑暗。马龙大概的点了一下人数，一组十人，至少有五组人，全副武装，配备的都是双排突击步枪。  
执行部动用了将近两整排的兵力包围了他们，刚才那个人只是探路者而已。  
马龙觉得血一点一点的凉透了，如果是他一个人，寡不敌众他大可以坦然的选择自投罗网，可是现在不行，张继科和许昕还在他后面，他慢慢的退了回去。

张继科和许昕也发现了问题。他们出来的晚，行动速度也慢，并没有看见越野车。但是张继科听见了声音，那是数十支把枪上膛的声音，虽然零零碎碎不整齐，但是金属的摩擦声此起彼伏，可怕的像是巨大的怪物在咀嚼食物。  
“退回去，”他咬着牙对许昕无声的说，“我们出不去的。”

再次回到塔里碰面的时候他们都脸色惨白，彼此从彼此眼睛里看见的只有绝望。  
这一次许昕也没有问怎么办，因为他也知道答案是什么。  
没有任何办法，除了等待结局的到来。  
“早知道就不带你来了，”张继科向地上砸了一拳，虽然马龙一直没责备他，但是他对自己贸然带许昕来找马龙这件事无比自责，懊丧的恨不能朝自己开一枪，“子弹不长眼，他们根本不知道你是无辜的。”  
马龙坐在地上，头埋在膝盖里，什么也说不出来。

“我饿了。”许昕突然咧了咧嘴，语调轻快。  
张继科和马龙都愣住了，马龙拔起头来，微弱的烛火中，许昕脸上居然带着明亮而无畏的笑容。  
“我饿了张继科，”许昕不依不饶的，“这是你住的地方吧，给爷整点吃的。”  
“……”张继科反应了好一会儿，才明白许昕的意思，“没有吃的。”他说。  
“你真龟毛，”许昕骂他，“不知道屯点口粮，倒是记得屯衣服。”  
马龙知道许昕这是在变相的对他俩刚才换衣服的亲密行为表示不满，轻声的笑了出来。  
“真没有吃的，”张继科也笑了，整个人突然都变的放松的起来，“只有医用酒精，你要喝么。”  
他们都不是胆怯的人，无可奈何的时候反而无所萦怀。  
张继科隔了五年的时间，终于能够再一次肆意的看着马龙，马龙的鼻子眼睛马龙的手指胳膊腿和马龙下巴的一层薄薄的胡茬，马龙比以前瘦了，但是肩臂厚实了许多，他无法控制的想起曾经在一起的时候，他们疯狂的折腾对方身体的那些细节，黑暗中有种隐秘的甜蜜。  
“要喝，”许昕完全不给张继科继续意淫的时间，坚持不懈的骚扰他，“赶紧找出来，兑上水一人一口，上刑场前还得喝口送行酒呢。”  
“呸，”马龙骂他，“不说点好听的。”

医用酒精就算对上水也难喝的好像工业原料。他们轮流端着同一个搪瓷杯子，一人抿了一口。马龙觉得那点液体顺着喉咙流下去，烧的胃疼。  
“要是能有个直升飞机什么的从天而降”，许昕就着点酒劲儿幻想着，“救我们出绝境就好了。”  
“你当拍电影呢。”张继科无情的打击他。  
“我听见直升飞机的声音了”许昕说。  
“那是你酒精中毒出现的幻觉。”张继科继续无情的打击他。  
“不是幻觉，”马龙倏的站了起来，“我也听见了。”

他们推开门上方的通风口，向天空中看去。  
那是一架很小的直升飞机，隐藏在夜色中，尖头细尾，机舱很小，螺旋桨长而薄，在塔顶附近盘旋。  
“这是航拍的直升机，”马龙说，声音细微有些抖，“施瓦泽300，无地效悬4800 英尺，虽然前舱只能坐驾驶员，但是绳梯带三个人绝对没问题。”  
“你怎么知道是来救我们的？”张继科问他。  
“因为我见过，”马龙伸出手去捏住张继科的手指，“这是老师的飞机。”  
他握的那么用力，好像再也不愿放开。

章二十一  
许昕抬头看了看，上面浓密无光，生锈的梯子一节一节延伸向上，根本看不到头。  
他哆嗦了一下，然后开始向上爬，铁锈冰凉潮湿，磨得手心疼。  
马龙跟在他后面，然后是张继科。  
“一直往上”，马龙叮嘱许昕说，“每一步都踩实了，小心滑。”  
头顶是彻头彻尾的黑暗，他们沉默的向上。  
这段路程马龙和张继科曾经爬过无数次，在黑暗里只能听见彼此的心跳和呼吸，那个时候，他们一起穿越这片黑暗，最后总能看到星空。  
紧接着，没有任何征兆的，他们听见了巨大的响声。那是数百枚子弹击中墙壁和金属的声音，像近距离爆炸一样，几乎能把人的耳朵震聋的声响。  
外面的执行部的那些人也看到了这驾直升机，他们已经逼的很近了，急于发动进攻。  
“卧槽！”许昕觉得心都凉了，“这样下去他们冲进来我们连一半都没爬到，人家向上一扫射，我们全成筛子了。”  
但是他没有听到回答，马龙没说话，张继科也没有。  
许昕愣了一下，他往下看了一眼，看到张继科正在沉默的往回爬。他跳下梯子，拎起扔在地上的那柄AR7，换了一个弹匣，然后抓起那件白衬衣套在身上。许昕从上面看着张继科迅速麻利的做着这些事情，他肩膀并不宽，马龙的这件衬衣穿在他身上，让他看上去像一个校园里刚毕业的学生。  
许昕一下子就明白了张继科究竟想做什么。这个亡命之徒，在这样的时刻，冷静选择了一个最简单却最有效的方式。  
一个人留下来，拖住外面的人，给他们两个争取时间。  
那个瞬间是很短的，根本来不及说话。但是许昕又觉得很漫长，他站在空中，那么想张嘴骂他你他妈的耍什么帅，可是像被当胸捅了刀子，张口全是血。他只能眼睁睁的看着张继科连头都不回的冲了出去，跟电影里那些傻逼兮兮的男主角一样。  
一直到最后，他也没有回头。

许昕感觉马龙推了他一下，手心贴在他的小腿上，暖而平和。  
“往上爬，”马龙对他说，声音镇定的像铁一样，“听话，别回头。”  
于是他们接着向上爬去，外面的枪在短短的几秒钟之内哑了火一样，但是随即又响了起来，许昕觉得每一枪都像打在自己心口上。  
他认识张继科不超过48个小时，几个小时前他们开车狂奔在路上，几分钟前他们共分喝一个杯子里的酒，现在是门内门外的距离。他想起张继科带着一点冷幽默的表情说自己是手艺人，说他是他的师兄，而现在这个师兄就这样带着他的手艺一个人去面对外面数十支机枪冰凉的枪管了。  
许昕觉得他没什么立场哭，但是眼泪无声无息的流了一脸。

终章

他们推开头顶的铁门，终于爬上了顶端，直升飞机在不近不远的地方盘旋寻找，它依然找不见他们，人太渺小，背景太黑暗。  
高处的风比下方有力度，像是一不小心就会被吹跑。  
许昕想往下看，他抱着仅存的希望，他想看到张继科。  
“别看，”马龙拉住许昕的手，“不用看，也看不见”。  
许昕感觉他的手依旧是暖的。他抬头看马龙的眼睛，浓烈黑暗里马龙的眼睛和往常不太一样，浮着一层水气，亮的不太正常。  
原来人可以这么坚强，许昕想，与挚爱生离死别也能够不流眼泪。  
他们背靠着锈迹斑驳的栏杆，马龙突然捏了一下许昕的手，他说，这灯能亮，信我。

发动机卡在灯座的下面，表针已经锈住了，马龙蹲下来，把张继科的那件T脱了下来，包住金属的扳手，试图把后盖撬开。  
“手动发电机？”许昕第一次见到这种东西，他伸过手去，帮马龙一起使劲，“这么多年肯定锈死了。”  
“相信我，”马龙拍了拍许昕的胳膊，“上次你跟我说你小时候看见它亮过。”  
“说不定真是我看走了眼。”许昕看马龙裸着后背，咬着牙试图把灯箱转动角度，肩臂的肌肉线条绷起来，像一头奔跑中的豹子。他从来不知道马龙有这么大的力气。  
“你没看走眼，”马龙说，“那是是我们俩。”  
许昕盯着马龙看，马龙没有回头。  
“有时候你就得信命，”马龙笑了笑，声音特别温柔。“我们见过面，许昕，在你小的时候，我们一定见过面。”  
“不用太伤心，十年前我们就应该死在这里，埋在这儿是应当应份的，”许昕知道马龙在跟他说张继科，他一边接过马龙的手去转动手动发电机的摇柄，一边看马龙把那些裸露在空气中的电线线头缠绕在一起，“这些年和你住一起好多了，以前老是控制不住的想，他当年为什么要走我现在也不知道，难受的时候真是过不去，”马龙停了一下，“但是以前有个人跟我说，活下来不容易，再难过，也要惜命。”  
许昕从来没有听马龙主动说过这么多话，他知道自己终于推开了马龙的那扇门，或者说等到了马龙主动向他打开的这一天。  
“老想过去的事儿也没有用，”马龙说，“还是往前看吧。”  
发动机开始震动了，上面的灰尘簌簌的往下落。那盏熄灭了很久的罩灯，开始缓缓的流泻出晕黄的色光，越来越明亮。他们抬起头，直升飞机正向着这光亮慢慢的飞了过来。  
“卧槽师兄你太猛了！”许昕激动的心砰砰跳，“简直就是文科生中的业界良心！”  
“我以前学过，机操成绩比张继科都好，”马龙平静的笑笑，“我应该算工科生。”

直升机悬空在他们的正下方，驾驶舱的门被推开了，马龙看见了那个亲切又熟悉的光头。  
许昕也认出了肖战，简直就像见到了亲人一样高兴，但是他环顾了一下塔顶，发现这么小的空间，根本不够直升飞机降落。  
“找个着力点！”肖战冲马龙吼了一声，然后关上了驾驶门，从后窗甩下来一个绳梯。  
那个瞬间许昕清楚的感觉脚下的震动，他们对视了一眼，知道已经有人已经追了了上来。时间紧迫，这是唯一的机会。  
马龙拉过绳梯的尾端，系在栏杆上，然后推着许昕的后腰，把他送上了梯子。  
“别往下看，”马龙叮嘱他，“觉得头晕就闭上眼睛，就当是做了个噩梦，醒了就没事了。”  
“这东西真撑得住两个人么”，许昕回头看马龙，有点担心。  
但是他突然惊悚的发现，马龙不但没有跟上他，反而后退了一步。  
“你想干什么！”许昕觉得后脊背都凉了，“你他妈的疯了吗！你留下也救不了他！”  
然后他觉得脚下一空，马龙已经扯断了连接的绳子。

许昕心底像瞬开了闪光灯，一切都变得清晰透亮刺目冰凉。  
马龙从一开始就没打算跟他一起离开。即使无法拯救，他还是选择陪伴。  
这真的是一支并蒂长起的植物，同根共生，无法分离，人不是植物，但是说到底，人和植物还是一样的。  
巨大的惯性带着许昕从塔顶荡开，风从耳畔像刀一样划过，直升机呼啸的声音在他头顶响彻天空。  
他死死的握住绳梯，扭回头去看，随着直升机的升空，马龙在逐渐变成一个小小的人影，那个小人儿对许昕挥了挥手，跟皮影戏一样。许昕想起他把自己赶下车的那个下午，他知道这次或许自己没有办法再找到马龙了，这是一个真正的告别，没有对白没有拥抱没有眼泪，平静的不像一个应该有的结尾。  
许昕死死的握住绳梯，好像握着三个人的生命。  
那是绝高的地方，灯塔拔地而起以一个孤独又骄傲的姿态立在浓稠的黑暗里。马龙站在塔尖上，身后是那盏复活了古老的塔灯，尘封了很多年，依然那么明亮，像黑夜里的唯一的火光。

尾声

许昕拿到马龙当年寄给他的邮件，已经是好几年之后的事情了。

马龙租的房子许昕一直在交房租，他依然住在里面，按时打扫卫生，偶尔还会把马龙的奥特曼拿到阳台上晒掉一层绒毛。里面还是马龙走之前的样子，许昕守着它就像守着一个没什么意义的等待。  
他逐渐不那么难过了，因为难过真的也没什么用。他记得马龙跟他说的话，人总要向前看。

这一天中午他出去跟同事吃饭，大家都喝酒，他说他从不喝酒，因为酒精过敏。  
你倒是活的挺健康，同事夸他。  
惜命。许昕认真的说。我得活三人份的。  
大家当他在讲笑话，笑成一团，他也不解释，跟着笑笑就算了。

下午的时候物业敲他的门，说许先生吧，楼下的邮箱正在换新，你的邮箱里有一个邮件，帮你拿上来了。  
谢谢，许昕说。他感觉有点莫名其妙，因为他从来不用这个邮箱，也没去看过。

那是个普通的大邮封，是好几年之前的样式了。他反过来看了看寄件人，突然抑制不住，手抖的像个筛子。  
那是马龙的字，歪歪扭扭不好看，一笔一划有点像小学生。  
他看了一下邮戳时间，XX年XX月XX日。这个日子他记得太清楚了，就是马龙把他骗下车的那个下午。  
他不知道原来马龙在那个下午居然抽出了时间给自己寄了一个邮件。  
他小心的撕开封口，没有弄坏一点字迹。他把东西倒了出来。  
车钥匙，房间的钥匙，一个钱包。都是马龙贴身携带的东西。  
他摩挲着钥匙，好像那是什么价值□□的宝贝。然后他打开钱包，没有任何特殊的东西，一些现金，马龙的银行卡，他把这些东西都取出来，突然愣住了，夹在一堆银行卡里面，有一张色彩斑斓的卡片。  
他拿在手里，仔细端详了一下，记忆像开闸的洪水，汹涌澎湃。  
那是一张游乐园的通票，卡着各式各样的章，背景上画着粉红色的摩天轮。马龙在上面写了一句话，活的牛逼一点。  
许昕就这样捏着卡片呆呆的坐在那里，坐了很长的时间，窗户外是普普通通的下午太阳，温暖明亮。

END

番外二 意外

马龙踩着吱嘎吱嘎的金属楼梯向上走，手里拎着小小的一个塑料袋。  
这是个上了年头的集体宿舍楼，墙上都是乌恹恹的灰渍。楼道里没有窗户，气味也不好闻。马龙转过楼梯拐角，看见张继科正坐在门口抽烟。  
“你又没带钥匙？”马龙问他。  
张继科把烟头从嘴里摘出来，扔下栏杆。他低着头站起来，拍了拍屁股上的尘土。  
“以后在门上留个备用的，”他哑着嗓子说，“要不我老进不去门。”  
就在烟头一明一灭的一瞬间，马龙看见他眉骨边上有一点暗红色的血迹。  
他知道张继科八成又跟人打架了，心里默默的叹了口气，然后凑过去看他。张继科温暖的气息吹在马龙的脸上，劣质卷烟呛人的味道里还夹杂着一点点血的腥涩。  
两个人脸离的很近，眼睛对眼睛鼻子对鼻子，静默的戳在门口，像一对儿被世界遗弃了的连体小瓷人儿。

那一年张继科17岁多一点，马龙未满17岁。他们两个搬了家，在靠近学校的集体宿舍楼里租了一间房子，环境糟糕但是房租很便宜。  
炉灶是公用的，他们每天煮点米或者下口面就能打发日子，马龙偶尔心情好，会撸袖子上阵，给张继科炒个番茄蛋，虽然菜色上不得台面，味道还说的过去。

“你又跟人打架了？”马龙进门之后就去翻箱倒柜的找酒精和创可贴。  
张继科突然从后面抱住了马龙，这段时间他们搂搂抱抱的次数比以前更多了，跟上了瘾一样。  
“晚上请你看电影。”张继科把脑袋搭在马龙肩膀上晃晃悠悠，闷着声笑，“我们还没有一起看过电影呢。”  
“什么电影？”马龙也来了兴致，他们这一年多来除了沉重的学业还要抽空打零工，忙的像两个陀螺，电影这种与他们之前生活完全无关的事情，遥远的好像星星一样。  
“我也不知道。”张继科说，我就是路过买了两张票。

张继科的确不知道，而且他买的票也不是正规的电影票，而是类似录像厅的小放映室，但是他那个时候还完全不知道这两者的区别。他们拿着票局促的走进门，门口看场的大叔打量了他们一眼，拉出一个奇怪的笑脸。马龙对人的神色非常敏感，这个略带轻蔑的笑容像一把刀，在他心上划了一下。  
他们小心翼翼的接触着这个对他们来说广阔的陌生世界，好像在刀剑林立中穿行，一不小心就碰的头破血流。  
那是他俩共同经历的最难以启齿的经历之一。他们坐下之后很久才发现不对，这个烟熏火燎黑漆漆的地下小影院，那个晚上放的是一部糟糕的三级片。  
看这样的东西，生理反应是不可能避免的。当性爱画面在大屏幕上毫无遮挡扑面而来的瞬间，张继科清晰的感觉到自己的下体几乎在一瞬间就硬了起来。他扭过头去看马龙，马龙做在离他很近的地方，不好意思的垂着头，闭着眼抿着嘴，在黑暗里有一点陌生的疏离。  
张继科靠了过去，右手探进马龙的衣服里面扣住了马龙的腰，脑袋贴上去亲他脖子侧脸，最后抬起头，用湿漉漉的嘴唇含住了他的耳朵。马龙的耳廓滚烫，舌头舔上去像一块热气腾腾的软糖。  
黑暗里马龙觉得自己整个人都要烧起来了，但是他完全不抵抗，反而把手插进了张继科大腿之间，隔着厚实的牛仔裤用力摩挲着向裤裆方向移动。他们默契的纵容着彼此得寸进尺的亲吻和触碰，像是某种心有灵犀的游戏。  
身体的快乐在黑暗里逐渐累积的时候，马龙突然想起了门口检票的那个人的笑容，觉得心里的难过一下子变得不可控制。他默默的抵住了张继科的胸口，两个人之间被他推开了一点凉飕飕的空间。

他们两个人在此之前有过很多毛手毛脚的性试探的经历。近身搏击课上总会有身体接触，借着纠正动作的由头，不被察觉的去捏对方的腰和大腿。屋子里没人的时候会贴的很近去说话，湿热的鼻息压不住，声音都会带上几分亲密的低音。最过份的一次是两个人一起去洗漱，张继科个头高，带一点俯视的角度看着马龙穿着大了一码的短裤背心，鬼使神差的从后面贴过去狠狠的抱住了对方。他伸出左手按住马龙的腰，右手向下探，伸进他短裤的松紧带里，抓了一下马龙的小腹。  
他位置探的太低，食指被扳机磨出来一层茧，已经实实在在的碰到了马龙的下体，马龙狠狠的打了一个哆嗦，好像瞬间被点着了火。他挣开张继科的怀抱，回过头来把剩下的半杯子漱口水倒在了张继科的拖鞋上，然后气势汹汹伸手去拧他的脸，两个人喘着粗气在盥洗室里打成一团，故意用下半身去撞击对方，少年勃起的硬度抵着彼此，隔着夏天薄薄的衣料，跟赤裸相对没什么两样。但是他们谁也不说，快感来的浅尝辄止又心知肚明。  
性这件事对于他们两个来说，起源于本能，被感情驱使，跃跃欲试又不知所措，只能摸索着来。  
那天他们早早的离开了那个小影院，两个人都狼狈不堪，回到住的地方，他们脱掉彼此的衣服，赤裸着缠在一起栽进床垫里。  
他们不知道怎么开始，一开始只是拥抱着在床上翻滚，这是他们第一次这么毫无遮拦的肌肤相触，那感觉温存又迷人，在挺长一段时间里，他们就这样拥抱抚摸，互相用勃起的下体胡乱的挤压对方。但是急切的渴求像是一个深洞，需要更暴烈的东西来填补，这样的隔靴搔痒的抚慰反而让欲望积累成了难以忍耐的痛苦。  
马龙伸出手向下探，用力握住张继科滚烫的肿胀，昏头涨脑的情况下，他根本控制不了手劲的大小。  
“我操，”张继科被马龙没有预兆的一抓，比快感更直接的是尖锐的疼痛，他眼前一阵发黑，狠狠的骂了一声。  
马龙吓了一跳，清醒了一点，他松了手，在黑暗里大口大口的喘气。  
疼痛似乎激发了张继科那评定级别为A+的男性攻击本能和占有欲，他把马龙从身上掀了下去，然后翻了一个身，狠狠的压住了马龙。  
“继科儿”马龙吓了一跳，下意识伸手去揽他的脖子，“你没事儿吧？”  
张继科一句话不说，他摸到马龙的小腿下面，用力把他的腿向两边打开，然后推着膝盖窝，把他折了起来。  
这个姿势让马龙从大腿根到最难堪的私隐部位，都毫无保留的展露在了张继科面前，羞耻程度完全超出了马龙的预想，他愣了两秒钟，开始拼命挣扎。他脑子里嗡嗡的响，情绪像开闸泄洪一样涌了出来。

那是漫长的日子里积累的委屈和伤害，是无法纾解的仇恨和恐惧，是物质的缺乏，是精神的困窘，是陌生世界的威压，是不友善的陌生人。这些东西和张继科毫无关系，又和张继科休戚相关。  
他一拳砸在张继科的鼻子上，用了实打实的力气。张继科痛苦的闷哼了一声，然后毫无犹豫的还了一拳，狠狠的捣在马龙的肚子上。  
他们从小长到大掐架无数，从来都是一致对外，这是第一次对彼此挥拳头。马龙觉得张继科那一拳几乎把自己的肠子打翻了个儿，胃痉挛一样的疼，恨不能张嘴就吐，眼泪都流了出来。他有很多年没有哭过了，这个晚上他不想再忍受了，就维持着这个双腿大开的难堪的姿势摊在张继科身下，让眼泪肆意的淌了一脸。

他想起之前他去老师的办公室还书。老师问他和张继科相处的怎么样。  
“以前就老在一块，”马龙哼哼唧唧，“挺好的啊。”  
老师盯着他看，没有说话。  
后来他临出门的时候老师跟他说，你俩也不是孩子了，总要分开的。  
分开的意思太沉重了，马龙不愿意想。他觉得张继科就是他的家，是他的归宿，如果分开，他就什么都没有了。  
可是他那时候还不能理解为什么张继科不能帮助他解决这些常年累月积攒的负面情绪。他不知道无论再相爱，每个人都是孤独的个体，痛苦终究只能由自己承担。

张继科埋下头亲他，牙齿磕着牙齿，舌头伸进嘴里，黏黏糊糊缠在一起没完没了。马龙脸上湿哒哒全是眼泪，是张继科打的。张继科鼻子和嘴里有一点血，是马龙打的。  
“我的错”，张继科在唇舌纠缠间磕磕绊绊的道歉，“你别哭了。”  
马龙抱着张继科的肩，恨不能抽自己两耳光。他想起张继科今天刚刚跟人打了架，眉骨上的伤口的创可贴还是自己给他贴上的，你明明这么喜欢他，为什么要向他挥拳头？  
张继科突然放开了马龙，主动翻了个身跪趴了下去。  
他说你来吧，我给你，你来做。  
马龙愣住了，他想张继科明明是那么那么骄傲的一个人，进攻欲那么强，哪怕撞得头破血流也绝不忍辱低头。而现在这个人就这样将自己的屈折起来交给自己，他后背的肌肉那么漂亮，好像一对翅膀。  
马龙觉得那一刻身体里所有的暴戾的东西瞬间就散的干干净净了，他心里软的好像盛了甜蜜汤，晃悠一下都能溢出来。

“没有套子怎么办？”马龙说，他顺着张继科的脊椎骨一截一截摸下来，在末端停下来，缓缓的摩挲。  
“凑合着吧。”张继科认命一样，把脑袋埋在枕头里，嗡声嗡气的回答。  
马龙心想，这多大的事啊，怎么能凑合，但是他说不出话来。  
手指探入的时候马龙感觉张继科的腿开始抖，他于是有些心疼，就像当年看着张继科在射击课上受活罪，这么多年了，他还是见不得张继科吃苦。他把手指又拿了出来。  
“你行不行，”张继科咬着牙发狠，“不行还是我插你算了。”  
马龙憋红了脸，心想你能不说的这么粗俗吗。  
张继科终于耐不住，他翻身起来抱住了马龙，在他耳边吐着气音撒娇似的一遍遍叫马龙的名字，他说让我来吧，我忍不了。  
马龙软了心，就由着张继科把自己再一次压在身下。

张继科真的顶进来的时候马龙简直悔的肠子青，被人生生的钉入异物的感觉像是受刑，他条件反射要躲开，可是张继科双手铁一样死死的按住他的腰，让他逃无可逃。  
“龙，”压在上面的张继科也好不到哪儿去，疼得话都磕磕绊绊说不利索，“放，放松，腿再开点，别夹。”  
事后回忆起来，他们第一次做爱的糟糕程度简直无法可想，没有做任何事前准备，也没有节奏和技巧，说是满足情欲其实是忍受痛苦更多一些。这更像是一个奇怪的仪式，从没有意识的习惯陪伴到心如明镜的无法分离，从被动的侥幸存活到主动的面对新生，他们虽然别无选择，却也是真的心甘情愿。  
张继科顶到最深处时马龙眼前一阵发黑，疼痛到达极限之后有一种异样的酥麻从神经末梢开始逐渐扩散，他们都是第一次尝到这样的滋味，陌生又蚀骨，两个人都有些发懵。  
之后的事情就简单多了，男性的本能引导着一切，张继科把马龙的左腿架在自己肩上，然后低下脑袋含住他的嘴巴。这个姿势让他们两个亲密无间。撞击开始的凶猛而直接，根本没给任何过度。马龙的腰背的皮肤烫的吓人，张继科握住马龙的下体的右手却极尽温柔，好像那是世界上最珍贵的东西。  
马龙在迷迷糊糊中根本不知道张继科什么时候射在了自己身体内，他只记得每一次抽插都让他浑身哆嗦一下。跟之前用手自慰时的感觉天壤之别，这是他从未感受到的强大汹涌的欲望海浪，高潮来临如痉挛一样无法控制，他过了很久才找回意识，跟死过一次没什么两样。  
他们在一起住了好几年，做爱和吃饭睡觉一样变得平常。一直到张继科离开之前，马龙都没有再想起那天老师说的那个问题。  
他说你们不是孩子了，终究是要分开的。


End file.
